Vongola's Best Student Council!
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Giotto asked for one thing this coming school year from his committee and that was to protect his cute innocent little brother from harm. Who knew the same people he asked to protect him were going to be the threat towards him. Full summary inside ALL27
1. Vongola's Best Student Council!

**Title:** Vongola's Student Council!

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** So far...still thinking about it. But right now it's suppose to be All27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** Giotto, President of the Vongola's student council has a problem. The news of his half baby brother, cute little Tsunayoshi, coming to the prestigious all boys school has leaked all over campus and now his innocence is at stake. His helpful, yet dangerous, squad members sweared to protect Tsunayoshi from harm...until they realised just how cute Tsunayoshi really was and now they want to keep him for themselves!

**A/N:** I honestly...don't know where this came from. Anyways welcome to my new account! I mean different name but also deleted a few stories...so I feel as though in order to feel all brand new lets start it out with a whole new story. This story is not gonna be taken seriously as my other one but I just have this feeling...that it's gonna grow on me to the point where I'm gonna update it a lot.

Also here are some facts about the story:

Giotto will be known as Primo by of course everybody who works below him.

Tsuna will be known as Chibi-Primo. (Because calling him Juudaime would have made no sense whats so ever, Also I find it freaking ADORABLE!)

The acrobaleno are all in their adult forms.

Like I said before it's suppose to be All27 but am not sure so if I get more chapters out I'll put a poll up on my profile.

Although it's a all boys school Chrome and MAYBE Uni will be there...the rest of the girls will make brief appearances.

And last, but not least, remember this is a YAOI FANFIC so if you do not enjoy boys flirting with other boys please press the back button and go back.

As for the rest of you, Please enjoy what my sleepy mind has created at 4:15 in the morning.^^

**X-xx-X**

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT LEAKED!'' G bowed his head in shame while Alaude just yawned, having to be interrupted from his nap because of Giotto's sudden urgent call. G yanked his head up and tried to explain the situation to Giotto in one quick breath. ''Well you see...Lambo and Lampo were kinda arguing in the cafeteria about some stupid nonsense again and I was trying to quiet them down but then Gokudera came and put his two sense in it and THEN Ryohei and Knuckles came strolling along trying to bug me and Gokudera, and it just started to escalate and-''

''Whoa! G calm down and just get to the point already!'' Giotto said, rubbing his temple a little.

''Well, the thing is...I kinda told them that your little brother wouldn't think this was...a suitable..place..and people sort of...overhead.'' G said, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Giotto face palmed and Alaude scoffed at G's explanation. ''Overheard? The whole school heard you and your dumb brother shouting at everybody.''

G scowled at Alaude and turned back to Giotto to see him banging his head against his desk. ''Tsunayoshi is doomed. I only get away from these perverts here because I'm pretty strong but Tsuna...Tsuna's always been frail from a young age. They'll eat him alive at this point.'' G looked at Primo with sympathy and regret in his eyes. He knew how much Giotto cared for his younger brother and it pained him to see that he caused this with no way of fixing it.

Alaude looked back and forth between Giotto and G, seeing how they're having little pity party for themselves and sighed. ''If that's the case why don't you just have the council look after him? He is living in the same dorms with us isn't he?'' Giotto mood suddenly lit up only to be brought right back down. ''I don't want to trouble everybody with this. I mean you guys already work hard enough so why put more on the work load.''

''Nonsense Primo! We can handle it so don't worry!'' G shouted ecstatically. Giotto looked at Alaude and saw him give a small nod. Giotto sighed at knowing how stubborn his two vice-presidents can be and waved them off. '' Fine, I leave it all to you. He gets here around 7 so please make sure dinners ready and everybody attends. That means EVERYBODY Alaude.'' Alaude made a small mumble underneath his breath knowing who he was talking about. ''Okay, I'll see you guys around 7:00.''

G and Alaude walked out the office and went their separate ways. Alaude heading towards the Covert wing, and G heading towards the Assault/Disciplinary wing.

**X-xx-X**

''I am such an idiot...I spilled Primo's precious secret that he's been hiding all summer and I fucking ruined it in a total of 15 minutes.'' Gokudera sulked in the corner of the lounge area for the Assault squad in self pity.

''Stupidera! That's what you get for always making bonehead mistakes!'' Lambo laughed as Gokudera quickly ignited his dynamite. '' You damn cow! You started this whole mess in the first place!'' He threw the dynamite at Lambo's head but G's hand quickly caught it, putting out the flame with a flick of his wrist.

''Gokudera I already told you to stop throwing these things! If something else catches fire it's on your ass! And get out your suppose to be with your squad so move it'' Gokudera groaned and left. ''The rest of you bring your asses out here! That includes you too Hibari!''

Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Knuckle made their way out of there rooms and sat on the couch with Lambo. G waited another 5 minutes for Hibari to come down until he saw a fluffy yellow bird come in through the window with a note tied around its leg. ''Loud herbivore #1, loud herbivore #1'' G yanked the letter from Hibird's leg and read it. ''Hibird will listen to you mundane announcement and recite it for me. I refuse to crowd with you useless herbivore.'' G scowled before throwing the letter on the floor and turning towards the assault squad.

''Listen up and listen good! As you know Primo's younger brother will be coming to our school and starting his first year of high school here. We were suppose to keep his brothers real identity a secret but...as you know we kinda failed on that one.''

''Dumb herbivore, dumb herbivore.''

''SHUT IT YOU DAMN BIRD! Anyway what we have now been assigned to do is make sure Primo's little brother is put out of harms way and safe from any perverts, harassers, and pineapples.'' Lambo sighed and laid his head on the arm rest. ''This seems like such a hassle. I mean if you and Stupidera didn't spill the beans about Primo's kid brother we wouldn't be in this mess.''

G grabbed a lamp and threw it at Lambo's head, missing by inches. ''That could've killed me you jerk! '' G scoffed and ignored Lambo as he started to yell and argue with him. Yamamoto laughed at their daily arguments as usual while Knuckle and Ryohei continued to challenge each other to a thumb war contest.

**X-xx-X**

''Well they're louder than usual today aren't they?'' Asari said with a smile. Alaude sighed and continued on with his announcement before the assault squad started making a ruckus. ''As I was saying, since Gokudera and his brother wanted to be big mouths and spill Primo's secret we now have to make sure the little brat is safe.''

'' Kufufufu. I knew the dog had a big mouth but you would think his owner trained him how to keep it shut.'' Mukuro shook his head in disappointment. Gokudera wanted to retaliate but kept his mouth shut knowing Mukuro was partially right. ''Oya? Cat caught your tongue dog-san?''

''MUKURO I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY DYNAMITE DOWN YOUR EAR ONE DAY! JUST WATCH!'' Alaude sighed. Why did he get the most troublesome people in the world was beyond him. Daemon just watched his brother and chuckled. ''Poor little Primo's lapdog having to come to his every bidding AND babysit? Poor, poor Alaude what have you come to?'' Alaude smirked and stared Daemon down. ''Oh I'm not the one babysitting him. You idiots are since am just far too busy.'' Lampo woke from his daydream hearing something associated with him having to work. '' W-what do you mean us? That's not fair!''

''Sorry, Primo's consent. Also get ready to have dinner, and please dress accordingly instead of like a bunch of savages.'' And with that Alaude went to his peaceful, soundproof office. Asari looked around to see a gloomy tension set upon the room. '' Now now, am pretty sure you guys could make it.'' He followed Alaude inside his office, being the only one actually allowed in there besides himself.

The atmosphere seems to have gotten worse.


	2. ChibiPrimo?

**Disclaimer:** I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...Only in my dreams TT^TT

I also neglected to mention how the squads are split up. You have,

**Covert Squad:** Alaude, Asari, Gokudera, Mukuro, Daemon, and Lampo.

**Assault/ Discipline Squad:** Hibari, G, Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Knuckle

And that is all...for now that is. Deciding how everybody was going to be split up into different squads wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

This fic is actually based off another anime series called Best Student Council by Mosuke Mattaku. Forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

**ATTENTION:** Please read the following authors note after the fanfic cause there s a matter I must discuss with you all.

''Regular Text''

_'Thoughts Text'_

_''Flashback Text''_

X-xx-X

''But we don't wanna wear ties!'' Lambo and Lampo whined as they sat at the huge dinning room table. G restrained himself from slapping them both in the head for the 100th time within the hour. Instead of paying any more attention to them he watched everybody moving back and forth through the room like a hawk since he wanted this day to be absolutely perfect.

But who was he kidding? Everything just seemed to go wrong in this place.

**X-xx-X**

''Tsuna why do you have to leave!'' Haru wailed as she flung herself onto a Tsuna's arm. Tsuna looked towards Kyoko hoping for her to pry Haru off of him like she usually does but she also seemed to have a pout on her face. ''See, see? Even Kyoko-chan doesn't want you to leave! Don't you dare leave us Tsuna!'' She continued to tug on Tsuna's arm as Kyoko just stood there with a sad smile. They had just graduated from middle school last month and today was the fated day that Tsuna would be leaving to his new prestigious high school, Vongola Academy.

Since Tsuna neglected to tell the two that he was leaving until yesterday evening when his parents brought it up, they were especially angry. One, for keeping it a secret, and two, for the school being on the other side of Japan and being an all boys school. This was the last trip to the local bakery they were gonna have until winter vacation and the girls refused to hand Tsuna over.

It's not that he didn't want to tell them...Well he didn't but he had the purest intentions behind it. To say that Haru and Kyoko were clingy was an understatement. No matter how much he tried he couldn't be rid of the girls. In school, after school, on weekends and holidays. Tsuna would be lucky to get at least an hour to himself.

''Tsuna-kun are you alright?'' Tsuna turned to see Kyoko looking at him with a worried expression and he forced a smile. ''Don't worry Kyoko-chan...I'm just really nervous about going to a new school is all.''

''Then you should come to our school Tsuna!'' Haru said as she tugged harder on his arm. ''Haru as fun as that sounds, you guys go to an all girls school so that's kinda impossible.''

''We could sneak you in!'' Tsuna sighed and Kyoko chuckled. After eating the rest of Tsuna's going away cakes they returned home to see Tsuna's older brother Dino waiting for him in his car. Nana and Iemitsu standing in front of the house with his luggage. The brunette turned towards his two best friends with a sad smile. Haru looked like she was on the verge of tears and leaped into Tsuna's arms. ' Tsunaaaa! Please promise you won't forget Haru-chan and Kyoko-cahn alright!?'' He sighed and hugged Haru back and felt an extra pair of arms around him. He turned around and saw Kyoko smiling at him, also on the verge of tears. He smiled fondly and enjoyed the last few minutes he would have with the girls.

**X-xx-X**

''By the way, has anybody met the boss's brother before?'' Time seemed to freeze as the question left Lambo's mouth and everybody stared at each other wondering the same question. Daemon looked at G and smirked. ''Have you met your precious Primo's little brother?'' The red head blushed and grumbled a no. Mukuro slunged an arm over G's shoulder in fake sympathy. ''Poor little lapdog G. It seems even the self-proclaimed right hand man isn't as trustworthy as he thought.''

''Shut the fuck up! He's just very...over protective!'' Mukuro and Daemon looked at each other and smirked. ''You don't think boss has a..''

''Brother complex?'' Mukuro finished and G nearly punched him. ''Primo has nothing of the sort! Just cause none of us met him yet doesn't mean you could go accusing the boss of such scandalous things.''

''I've met Tsunayoshi before.'' Everybody turned to see Alaude sitting there with a smirk on his face and G immediately ran up to him.

''Your lying!'' The blonde's smirk seemed to grow even larger. ''Me and Kyoya have, although Tsunayoshi was only 11 so I highly doubt he wouldn't forget me. Although he may remember Kyoya the most since...'' Everybody seemed to lean over to find out what Alaude was going to say next but he stayed quiet.

'' SINCE WHAT!'' G screamed, breaking the silence. Alaude smirked at G's impatience. ''Why should you care? Your not...jealous, are you?'' The red head snapped his head back and glared at the blond. ''Of course not!''

''G there's no use getting all worked up over it. They were kids when they met anyway so don't worry about the details.'' Asari said as he walked inside the room. ''Now you guys shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner party? Tsunayoshi should be arriving soon.'' G growled lowly under his breath and left to make sure everything was in order and ready while the others went back to what they were doing.

-With Primo-

''Omnivore...Why have you called me here?'' Hibari asked as he laid down on Giotto's couch. The blond sighed knowing it was useless asking him to get his feet off the furniture so he just continued with his talk.

''Kyoya do you remember my little brother Tsunayoshi?'' Hibari looked thoughtful for a moment but then answered with a no.

''The one you 'marked' when you came over to my house with your brother all those years back?'' Hibari's face lit up for a second with realization. ''Ahh yes, that herbivore. What about him?''

''No biting him to death.'' Hibari looked thoughtful before reluctantly nodding his head with a frown. Giotto sighed in relief and looked at a picture of his little brother that sat on his desk. Hibari decided since the blond wasn't paying any attention to him, he could nap there. The blond looked up from the picture and saw the raven and his bird sleeping on his couch. He decided to let it go this once since he didn't need anyone destroying his preparations for Tsunayoshi.

''PRIMO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'' Giotto sighed and watched as G rushed inside his office, out of breath. ''I can't...seem to..find those idiot pineapple brothers.'' The blond tried to calm the red head down but he continued none the less. Hibari, who awoken from the noise, glared at G and stood up from his resting place.

''Loud herbivore number one prepare to be bitten to death.'' Hibari raised from his laying position on the couch ready to attack G until Giotto got between them.

''Calm down Kyoya! Now G, please tell me what you were going to say but QUIETLY this time.'' Kyoya hesitantly backed down and sat on the arm of the chair. The blond sighed in relief and motioned for G to continue.

''We were talking about Tsunayoshi's arrival and those damn pineapple brothers accused you of having a brother complex-''

''Wait, what-?''

''And I think they ran off to scheme something and I haven't seen them since!''

Giotto couldn't believe his ears. They really thought he had a brother complex? Sure he was super, extremely, extra protective of his brother but what older brother wasn't? Tsuna just so happened to inherit everything from his mother which made protecting him even more crucial.

Ever since that incident with Hibari and Alaude when he was 13 the poor blond didn't think leaving Tsuna alone for long periods of time was a good idea.

**_X-xx-X_**

**_Flashback_**

_''Gio-kun, Alaude-kun is here to see you!'' Nana yelled from the bottom of the staircase. A 13 year old Giotto came running down the stairs to his best friend with a 11 year old Tsunayoshi quickly behind him following. Alaude greeted the oldest of the two and then turned to the brunette. _

_''Tsuna I have a surprise for you-'' But before Alaude could finish explaining anything to the boy Giotto yanked him behind his back. ''What are you planning Alaude!''_

_''I'm not planing anything Giotto, so stop being such a worrywart. Kyoya stop playing with the birds and come inside and introduce yourself.'' Alaude stepped aside to let a his little brother through the door. The raven walked inside gave an empty stare to everyone as his older brother introduced him. ''Giotto you already met Kyoya. Kyoya this is Giotto's younger brother Tsunayoshi.'' He changed from looking at Giotto to looking at the brunette and gave a small little smirk that only Giotto noticed. ''Uhh...Alaude is it gonna be safe leaving those two alone? You know how Kyoya is around...weaker people.''_

_''Nonsense Giotto, Kyoya knows his limits. Besides you can't expect Tsuna to always hang out with you, he needs friends his own age.''_

_''He's actually one year old so he's not really the same age...'' But the blond wasn't going to hear it and started to pull Giotto into the another room leavng the two kids alone at the entrance. Hibari smirked the young brunette while he just stared at the ground not knowing what to do._

_''Um...If you want we could play outside o-or I have some toys upstairs so we could play in my room.'' Hibari just nodded his head and Tsuna led them upstairs to his room. After 5 minutes of silence coming from the brunette's room Alaude found himself following a very paranoid and worried Giotto up the stairs._

_''I'm telling you they're perfectly fine.''_

_''And I'm telling you that Tsuna is way to fragile to be left alone with someone like Kyoya! Were just going to check on them for one minute and then go back to packing for school.'' When they reached the door Giotto quietly put his ear against the door. He heard the sound of running water coming from his room and panicked. ''I think Hibari is trying to drown Tsuna!'' Alaude sighed and pushed open the door and looked inside._

_Inside they found some red liquid on the floor and Tsuna's shirt on the puddle. Giotto yelled and ran inside the bathroom to see his brother inside the tub with Hibari on the edge washing Tsuna down with a washcloth._

_''A-ah Giotto-nii! Did something happen?'' Giotto stormed over to the pair and looked accusingly at Kyoya. ''What did you do!'' Tsuna quickly explained how Hibari was helping him clean himself off because he tripped and spilled juice everywhere._

_''Dumb herbivore. Is there ever a time your not jumping to conclusions.'' Giotto just glared at Kyoya and quickly wrapped his little brother in a big fluffy towel. He turned to Alaude as he was leaving to put fresh new clothes on Tsuna._

_''Control your little brother.'' And with that he closed the door to the bathroom leaving the blond with his own sibling. Alaude just looked at Hibari with crossed arms and sighed. ''I know there's more to the story so you might as well explain.'' But the raven never got a chance to say anything because a ear splitting scream came from the brunettes room and soon the door was yanked open and soon the younger boy from the bathroom was being dragged by Giotto into Tsuna's room._

_''WHAT DID YOU DO!'' Alaude went inside the room and saw Tsuna standing there, naked from the waist up, with a bruise forming on his neck. Hibari was just standing there smirking at the sight while the young brunette tried to calm his older sibling down._

_''Kyoya you better have a good reason behind this mark!'' Hibari just shrugged his shoulders and said it had nothing to do with him, which angered the blond even more but Tsuna soon jumped in to save the raven from Giotto's rantings._

_''No, Nii-san he didn't do anything wrong I asked him too!'' Tsuna suddenly blurted out. The air in the room seemed to still as Giotto turned his attention to his little innocent brother. ''Tsu-chan what are you talking about?''_

_''Well I just wanted to see what he meant by 'bite me to death' so I asked him to show me but then I dropped my juice cause the bite was so hard so we- Oh my gosh Giotto are you okay!''_

_But Tsuna didn't get to get the whole story out before Giotto was on the ground in shock._

**_Flashback Over_**

**X-xx-X**

''Uhhh Primo are you okay?'' Giotto woke from his day dream and saw G standing there with a worried expression. Giotto just shook his head and got back on to dealing with the situation at hand.

How the hell was he gonna stop those two menacing pineapple brothers from ruining today and permanently scarring his poor little brother.

X-xx-X

''Wow I haven't been here in such a long time I completely forgot how large the campus was. Are you sure your okay from here Tsuna? You know how you get lost easily.'' Iemitsu said as his son unloaded his belongings from the truck.

''Oto-san I'm going to be perfectly fine. Don't worry so much.'' Iemitsu looked worried but smiled to his son nonetheless. They said good bye to each other and he watched as his father drove out the drive way of the campus and out of sight.

''Hmm it's mid-day so everybody must be in class already. I wonder where Nii-san is though...'' Tsuna started to walk around until a bell went off and boys from every angle was leaving there classrooms and getting on with there next class. Some stopped and stared at Tsunayoshi as he walked around trying to find the student council dorms.

''Hey, doesn't he kinda look like Primo-sama?''

'Primo-senpai...like Giotto-nii?'

''Yeah I see it. Just real smaller and adorable version of him. You don't think they're related do you?''

'Adorable...but, wait isn't this a all boys school?'

''Well G-senpai did say something about a Vongola relative...''

'Vongola...Oh right I forgot we have a second last name.'

'' He's adorable if you ask me. I mean don't get me wrong Primo-sama is cute but he's like male model hot...Chibi-Primo is more of a little brother figure like the girl next door type.''

'Chibi-Primo? and girl next door type? What does that even mean?'

Tsuna quickly walked past the mob of boys and saw a boy with red hair and red eyes. He walked up to the boy and sat next to him. The boy looked up and gasped at Tsuna before panicking. ''Y-you shouldn't be here Chibi-Primo! Your brother is expecting you right away! If you need help I coul-'' But before he could finish two pineapple haired figures jumped from the bushes and landed in front of the two.

''Sorry about this Enma-kun but were going to steal Princess Vongola right now~''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** OMG 2 MONTHS WITHOUT UPDATING? I'm terrible. o.o Anyway I tried to wrie alot for this chapter so I hope you enjoyed and have a good day. :DD

Also I don't want to mention the person who sent me the message but a person told me I plagiarised this story from another person...I'm not sure who they're talking about but please be sure that this story was NOT copied nor was the idea taken from anybody! I tried looking up the story but like I epically fail at looking things up on the Internet so yeah.

Read and Review!


	3. The Rokudo Brothers

**Disclaimer:**I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Best Student Council.

I must honestly say I love the reviews and they just encourage me to write so much more! I don't own a laptop and I'm currently borrowing my sisters, and I have to juggle school and writing my stories so that kinda makes my chapters a little late so I'm sorry if I'm ever super late with a chapter.

Also I actually wanted to point out the differences between Lambo and Lampo.

Lambo will act like his 5 year old self, but obviously a little more mature and talk to everybody informally while Lampo will act more like an adult and speak formally to everybody.

So remember!  
><strong>Lampo<strong>=Formal and Mature  
><strong>Lambo=<strong>Informal and Immature

Enough with my blabbering, on with the story~

**X-xx-X**

''...All the silverware is on the table correctly and neat, the food is just about done, and everybody seems to be-...Uh Primo are you paying attention?'' Giotto knocked himself out of his stupor and looked up to see Gokudera standing there with a worried expression. ''Primo are you sure your okay?''

''I just have a slight...feeling going through my stomach right now. Don't worry though it'll fade. So what were you saying?'' Gokudera tried to continue but then hurried footsteps were heard outside the dining area and the door were forced open as Enma ran inside out of breath.

''P-Primo-Sama! Pineapples...And Chibi-Primo...kidnapping..'' Giotto tried to understand what was coming out of the red heads mouth but he was too out of breath to string a coherent sentence together.

''Dammit Enma will you just spit it out!'' Gokudera shouted. Enma shrieked in fear and used one huge breath to say the words that Giotto has been fearing.

''Tsunayoshi was kidnapped by the pineapple brothers!''

And Giotto passed out.

**X-xx-X**

**''****ATTENTION,****ATTENTION:-****'' **G's extremely angry voice blared over the loud speakers and the whole student body, council members, and teachers turned they're heads towards the speakers.

**''****THE ****ROKUDO ****BROTHERS ****HAVE ****KIDNAPPED ****A ****VERY ****IMPORTANT ****PERSON! ****I ****URGE ****EVERYBODY ****TO ****START ****LOOKING ****FOR ****TSUNAYOSHI ****SAWADA ****VONGOLA, ****THE ****YOUNGER ****BROTHER ****OF ****OUR ****VERY ****OWN ****GIOTTO ****IEYATSU ****VONGOLA! ****PLEASE ****HURRY ****AND ****FIND ****HIM ****BEFORE ****THOSE ****BLASTED ****ROKUDO ****BROTHERS ****DOES ****SOMETHING ****TO ****TRAUMATIZE ****THE ****POOR ****BOY ****FOR ****LIFE! ****USE ****ANY ****FORCE ****NECESSARY ****TO ****FREE ****OUR ****PRECIOUS ****TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!****''**

The whole school seemed to be in a uproar as the sounds of chairs scratching against the floor and footsteps filled the campus air. All the students seemed to gather together in groups and looked in different areas of the school for the trio.

A tall blond man with a bandanna wrapped around his head walked inside a classroom to see a teacher with a black fedora sitting at his desk drinking a mug of espresso. The raven didn't even look up as the blond made himself comfortable sitting on top of his desk. ''It seems even though the bunny didn't make his formal appearance he's still causing up such a stir, kora.''

The raven just smirked and took another sip from his mug. ''Tsunayoshi is gonna attract so much attention once he actually starts his classes.''

**X-xx-X**

''When I get my hands on those pineapple brothers I'm going to wring there necks and shove them into a blender! Making Primo-Sama worry like this is unforgivable!'' Gokudera yelled as he waked around the covert squads dormitory. Yamamoto and Lampo just looked on ahead as Gokudera ranted and raved around the dorm. The bomber was stopped abruptly as footsteps were heard outside the entrance and suddenly a herd of black entered the dorm.

''What the hell are all you doing here! This area is for the best student counci- OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?'' Gokudera yelled as Hibird started pecking his face repeatedly.

_''__Loud__herbivore!__Loud__Herbivore!__' _The small little bird chirped as he flew out of the silverettes arms reach. Gokudera stared at the people who entered the room and saw Hibari standing there in front of them.

''Hibari you know were not suppose to have outsiders inside the dorm!'' Gokudera yelled. Hibari spared him a quick glance before turning back to the group in front of him.

''Gokudera-kun your not use to the way the assault squad works are you? All though your older brother is in charge of the assault squad, Hibari is leader of the disciplinary section but since he hates all of us he choose his own team to help him.'' Lampo said with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

''Exactly. Which is why I would like it if you don't question me loud herbivore number 2.'' Hibari stated. Soon the other disciplinarians were off and Hibari was about to join them until Gokudera stopped them.

''Where are you going anyway? I didn't expect you to be the type to actually listen to my brother.'' He said with suspicion. Hibari just smirked and turned back around.

''I refuse to allow some un-civilized pineapples take what was rightfully mine.'' And with that the skylark was off leaving a very flabbergasted Gokudera and Lampo and a laughing Yamamoto.

**X-xx-X**

**With the Rokudo brothers...**

''Oya they surely caused an uproar for our little prince now didn't they?'' Mukuro said as he looked out his binoculars to see the crowds of students running back and forth. ''Also you could have tried to choose a better hiding place then this? It's way too obvious to be standing here in the open.'' Daemon just chuckled in response.

''Well I decided that hiding the little prince in our room would be too obvious, plus Alaude already knows how to break our illusions so attempting to trick anyone in the council was a lost cause which is why were now hiding under the bleachers of the football stadium.'' He said with distaste. ''As much as it pains me to hide somewhere so obvious we have no other choice.''

As the the two boys talked a brunette at the far end of the bleachers watched curiously on. Poor little Tsunayoshi Sawada looked around as students ran past but never actually checked in his general direction. He really wanted to call out to them but he was afraid his kidnappers may do something bad to him. The announcement that was just on made it seem like they were dangerous.

After discussing there plans Daemon turned to see Tsuna huddled in the corner looking around. The junior crept up on the unsuspecting brunette and covered his eyes and stood him up.

''W-wahhh! What's going on!''

''Don't worry Chibi-Primo~ Me and my brother are gonna treat you nice~'' Mukuro said as he took Tsuna's hand and started leading him somewhere with Daemon still covering his eyes. Tsuna stopped midstep and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

''Are-are you guys...pedophiles?''

He felt the pair nearly stumble. He suddenly felt himself being led back towards the bleachers. Daemon removed his hands from Tsuna's face and Tsuna saw both of them staring at him in amusement.

''Now Chibi-primo who would tell you something like that, hmmm?'' Tsuna yelped as Mukuro asked him the question. He tried to jump back but Daemon put a light grip on his arm to hold him in place.

''I think me and my brother have the right to know why your slandering our good name Chibi-Primo~'' Tsuna stuttered as he tried to think of a response for the menacing brothers that wouldn't make them do something that would mentally scar him.

''W-when I was younger Giotto-nii always told me that hanging around guys that are too touchy are bad!'' Tsuna said in one breath. The brothers looked at one another before busting out laughing. Tsuna jumped not really expecting that response, Mukuro tried to compose himself as he looked at Tsuna with tears in his eye from laughing so hard.

''I see Giotto knew you would attract many unwanted admirers since he was a kid-''

''-But this is just too much!'' Daemon finished as he held onto his brother for support as laughter attacked his frame. Tsuna just stared in confusion at the duo and started to get annoyed when there laughter didn't seem to end.

''I don't see what's so funny about this!'' Tsuna yelled as he puffed out his cheeks and stomped his foot. The brothers stopped for a mere second before going back into there laughing fit again.

''Chibi-Primo you really shouldn't try to look intimidating...you'll end up being raped.~'' Mukuro said. Tsuna just sighed and looked around. ''When are we going to go to the dorms...Giotto must be worried sick about me right now...'' Daemon just smirked and slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

''Don't worry Chibi-Primo...As the brother of the most wanted guy on campus you must have a grand entrance~'' Tsuna paled at the smirk that spread across both of their faces.

**X-xx-X**

**With the Student council**

''I-I want Tsunayoshi!'' Giotto yelled as he sat at the grand table in the dining room.

The food was ready and laid out on the table and everything seemed right except one thing. It was nearing 7:30 and everybody was seated at the table besides Mukuro, Daemon, Hibari and the guest of honor, Tsunayoshi. Giotto kept looking at the front door to the seat on the left side of him that was suppose to be Tsuna's and felt tears come to his eyes.

''Primo-san calm down. I'm pretty sure those idiot brothers are that cruel to keep Tsuna away from you for the whole night.'' G said as Giotto kept staring at the seat with worry. Alaude scoffed and crossed his arms.

''You know that rumor about you having a brother complex is gonna get worse if you continue to act like this.'' The blonde's eye twitched and he looked up at Alaude in anger. ''I do NOT have a brother complex!''

''Gyahahaha! Sure looks like it Idiot-Primo!'' Lambo laughed as he ate his food.

''Dammit you cow bastard Primo does not have a brother complex! And stop eating were suppose to be waiting for Chibi-Primo!'' Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's outburst while Asari tried to calm Gokudera down.

''Gokudera-kun calm down. Getting mad over his antics isn't gonna solve anything. So please sit down before things get worse...''

''No Asari-senpai! This whole day was ruined because those damn pineapple brothers don't know how to stop they're crazy antics and- DAMMIT LAMBO STOP LAUGHING! Lampo can't you control your brother!'' Lampo shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food also while Lambo just laughed even harder. Gokudera felt a vein pop as he looked at them and he could feel his anger getting worse.

Yamamoto quickly stopped laughing as he saw Gokudera's expression and got worried. ''Maa maa, Gokudera maybe you shouldn't gets so angry. Remember your anger issues..''

''I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!'' Gokudera yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

Suddenly out of no where 2 pair of legs appeared on the table hitting the food and making it fly in every direction. Gokudera and Lampo, who happened to get the most of it, yelled as they tried to get the food out their eyes but once they saw who was on the table everybody stopped.

Everybody stayed quit staring at the duo as they slowly whipped the food off their feet. Lampo steadily grabbed some sushi off the platter and stood up so he could get the rest of the food of his clothes. Gokudera, realising what he was going to do, grabbed some food also and stared at the pineapple brothers that were still standing there without a care in the world.

''You bastards...are gonna pay.''

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna stared at the grand door as he stood in the hallway. The brothers told him to wait there until they gave him a signal but he's been standing there for more than 10 minutes. He also started hearing yelling and plates crashing so he wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to even go in at all.

After about another 10 minutes of nothing Tsuna decided it was safe to go inside, regardless of the noise coming from the chaotic room.

But how wrong Tsuna was.

**X-xx-X**

The room was in a complete mess with everybody covered in food besides Giotto and Alaude. It seemed for the most part the battle was over between the council and the Rokudo brothers although the pair was standing there like nothing was wrong even though they were covered in food.

''D-dammit...I will FUCKING kill..you both..'' Gokudera heaved out. Alaude sighed and was about to put an end to the whole mess but soon Hibari came flying out of no where from the ceiling. Everybody gasped as he ran towards the pineapples at break neck speed and kicked a banana cream pie in there direction.

Mukuro looked at his brother and they both smirked as they heard the door to the dinning room begin to open. They moved out of the way just in time as the pie soared right through the place there head had been just a second ago onto the unsuspecting target entering the room.

''Giotto-Nii I'm ho-''

SPLAT!

**X-xx-X**

...Review? :3


	4. The Diversion

**Disclaimer:** I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Best Student Council~

How fucking quick was this update huh? Well that's what happens when I get so many reviews so remember people~

Reviews=Faster Updates.

Also people~ On my profile is my new poll concerning a 50 one-shot collection on KHR but I'm leaving it up to you guys to pick a pairing. The poll will be up there until January 1st, 2012 so you guys have a whole month to decide.

So yea on with the story~

**X-xx-X**

Everybody stayed quiet as the banana cream pie remains slipped off Tsuna's face. Tsuna reached his hands up and whipped the contents from his eyes so he could see better and saw everybody from the student council staring at him. From G.'s and Gokudera's horrified looks to Mukuro and Daemon just smirking at how well there plan went.

Suddenly everybody turned around as they felt the air around them become heavier to the point that it was unbearable. They turned to see Giotto standing there, his head bowed so his eyes were covered by his blond bangs, and his fist clenched tightly. They all could feel a menacing aura coming from the student council president and were about about to take cover until something strange happened.

Tsunayoshi, pie-faced and all, ran to his brother and gently put his hand on his brothers face, gently caressing it.

''Giotto-nii..Don't be so angry, please?'' Tsuna said as he rubbed his cheek.

''Chibi-Primo I don't think that's the best idea. Maybe you should mo-'' Asari was cut off as he saw something that shocked him.

Giotto was leaning into his little brothers hand with a serene smile on his face. Tsuna giggled at Giotto's gesture and smiled back at him. Everybody stood there flabbergasted at how easy it was for Tsuna to calm there insane president down in an instant.

Usually when Giotto was furious with the group his rage was completely irrational. His eyes would turn a weird darker shade and you would think there was a flame of rage on top of his head. He would literally hurt everybody in his vicinity until he either calmed down or someone subdued him. Although both options took long periods of time.

''My my, it seems even our dear president has a weak spot.~''

Mukuro was the first to break out of his stupor as he walked towards the siblings. Tsuna looked wearily at the younger pineapple brother as he strutted, (That's right people, STRUTTED!), towards him and his brother. Giotto spared one quick look at Hibari and soon Mukuro was whipping out his trident shaped weapon to block Hibari's tonfa that was flying at him.

Daemon sighed but then he felt a pressure on his wrist as Alaude handcuffed his hands behind his back. Daemon looked to his side and saw Hibari had his younger brother pinned to the dinning room wall, obviously using all his will power to not kill him on the spot.

Daemon sighed in defeat as Alaude pushed him to Gokudera and Yamamoto with Hibari doing the same thing, but with a little more force.

''Takes these things to their room. The omnivore will decide what to do with them in a while.'' Hibari said with disgust in his voice. Mukuro just grinned at the skylark as he stared daggers at him.

''My my, Skylark-kun. Are you mad that I got to poor little Tsunayoshi first? Don't be such a sore loser~'' But instead of retaliating against the pineapple Hibari just smirked at him.

''You honestly think you beat me? Please, I bit him before you were even a thought.'' Hibari said this loud enough for everybody in the dining room to hear. Mukuro stared wide eyed for a second but before he could make a proper come back Gokudera already beat him to it.

''YOU DID WHAT!'' Everybody covered there ears as Gokudera's yell bounced off the wall. He completely forgot about Mukuro and was now standing face to face with the disciplinary leader.

Hibari didn't back down and continued to smirk at the situation. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the Vongola siblings still standing together. He caught Tsuna's eye and the brunette quickly looked down as a blush was starting to form on his face. The raven turned back to the bomber and quickly whipped out his tonfas. Gokudera jumped back and got out his dynamite and stood at a fighting pose.

''Dammit Hibari, you better start explaining right now!''

''I don't think there's much to explain. I said everything in perfect English unless you want me to repeat it again for your slow un-comprehensible mind.'' Gokudera growled and was going to lunge at the raven until Mukuro got to him first with his trident in his hand. Hibari dodged the trident and jumped away from the Italian.

''Kufufufu. Sounds to me like your insinuating that you and Tsunayoshi have had some sort of relation before me and my brother got to him. Is that correct Skylark-kun?'' Mukuro had a smile plastered to on his face but his voice sounded deadly as venom.

''Congratulations herbivore, you can understand things better than the loud herbivore #2 over there.'' And with those words being said Gokudera quickly lit one of his dynamite and threw it straight at Hibari's head. The raven jerked his head out of the way and the dynamite landed in Lambo's hair.

''Oh my gosh! He-help me! SOMEONE!'' Lampo quickly ran to his brother and tried to yank it out but it seemed that his hair had caught on to the end of the dynamite stick. Lambo started panicking even more now and looked towards Hibari and the others for assistance but Hibari and Mukuro were already fighting and Gokudera was now arguing with Yamamoto about something.

''Don't worry Lambo! I'll take it out to the extreme!'' Knuckle yelled as his fist flew towards the younger teens head. Lambo yelled as Knuckle's hand yanked the dynamite out of his hair and crushed it with his fist.

''That was extremely awesome big brother!'' Ryohei yelled as he ran to his brother to congratulate him more. Lampo just sighed as the two boxers just continued to talk (yell) about his awesome victory against the dynamite. Lambo was now yelling hysterically since it seems when the boxer yanked the dynamite out he took a couple of hairs with him. Lampo sighed and went over to try and comfort him.

Asari and Yamamoto looked on to the scene in the dining area with confusion not really knowing what to do now that the plan had gone through. Everybody was either fighting or yelling about something but in all honesty both of them couldn't tell about what anymore. G. walked over to the pair with a look of annoyance on his face.

''Tch, now what do we do! Primo must be pissed of at us by now for ruining the dinning room even more.''

''He can't be too mad. I mean he's not even here anymore since he's having dinner with Tsunayoshi now.'' Asari said looking around the room.

At that precise moment all movements and sounds seemed to cease as everybody finally took a notice that Primo and his brother was no longer in the vicinity.

Daemon, who decided not to participate in any of the fights since he was still handcuffed, stood up and looked at Alaude and Hibari with a small smirk. ''So this was just a diversion for Primo to escape. Isn't that right Alaude.'' The blond stayed quiet but briefly nodded his head to illusionist.

''Ehhh~? So I've been fighting with Skylark-kun for no reason? So I'm guessing that whole thing about biting the Vongola princess was a lie also?'' Mukuro said with a little hope in his voice. Alaude was happy to crush Mukuro's dreams and tell him that part was the truth and Mukuro's face fell.

''Wait,wait,WAIT A DAMN SECOND HERE!'' Gokudera yelled. ''Why the hell would Primo need a diversion, where is he and Chibi-Primo, and why the hell weren't we told there have been a change in plans!''

''1. Primo needed a diversion cause he knew somehow, someway you idiots were going to screw up his plans for Tsunayoshi dinner. 2. They are currently eating alone in a nice sound proof room away from you all. and 3. If you all knew about the plan everything would have been ruined anyway.'' Alaude said the bomber.

''Hmm, that's a pretty smart move for Primo.'' Lampo said with acknowledgement.

''But who were the people who knew about the extreme plan?'' Ryohei asked.

''It was me,'' Asari said pointing to himself. ''Yamamoto, Alaude and Hibari.'' Gokudera's jaw dropped as he stared at Yamamoto. ''YOU! Why the hell did you get know and I couldn't!'' Yamamoto laughed it off and patted the silverette on the head. ''Maa maa, Gokudera are you jealous?''

''Of course not!'' He yelled as he swatted the baseball fanatics hand away.

While everybody was wrapped up in there conversations however Daemon was trying to walk out of the dining room until Alaude yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. ''And where do you think your going?''

''To my room of course. I have to serve my sentence until Judge Primo comes and gives me my real punishment.'' Alaude just shook his head and smiled as he pointed to the mess inside the room.

''I think not. You and your brother have the liberty to clean up the dining area by tomorrow morning and replacing the broken furniture also.'' Mukuro overheard this and sighed.''That's not fair. We didn't start the food fight, technically it was the lapdog and cow who did all this in the first place.'' Alaude just shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the door. ''If you thought this was bad wait until you here the rest of your punishment. On that note I'm going to bed. Please try not to blow anything else up until the morning.'' And soon everybody left the dining area, Gokudera still grumbling about not know the plan,Yamamoto laughing at him, G. looked like he had a bad headache, Lampo and Lambo complaining about not having dinner, Ryohei and Knuckles still staying how extreme Primo's plan was, and Asari leaving out with Hibari to make sure he didn't attack one of the pineapples brothers.

The brothers watched as the twin doors closed and they heard a lock come from the other side. Daemon sighed and looked around the tattered room.

''We really screwed up.''

''Kufufufu~ But it was so worth it.''

''That it was little brother, that it was.''

**X-xx-X**

Meanwhile inside a candlelit room Giotto and Tsuna was sitting at a small table fit for two and looked thoroughly full. Tsuna was rubbing his stomach appreciatively and Giotto was just giggling as he wiped his cheek of any stray food.

''Giotto-nii that was so good I can't eat another bite!'' The brunette said as he smiled at his older brother.

''I would be surprised if you were able to seems your not as much as a glutton as before.'' Tsuna just stuck his tongue out at the blond and Giotto just chuckled.

''Anyway onto other matters Tsuna, I'm sorry about how Daemon and Mukuro acted through out the day. That's just they're way of being affectionate or something like that.'' Giotto said. Tsunayoshi just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his brother.

''I understand Giotto-nii. I mean your the same way right?''

''Huh? I am?''

''Yeah. You show your affection for me by bullying everybody around me and they show it by teasing me.'' The blonds jaw dropped at Tsuna's statement. ''I do not bully people!''

''Oh yeah? Remember the whole Alaude and Hibari-san incident when I was 11?''

''I though you didn't remember that!''

''Well I remember what happened I just forgot who it was who did it since I only saw him once and I'm guessing it was Hibari-san.'' The brunette said as he got up and went to go get his stuff when he noticed his suit cases weren't here in the room.

''Here.'' Tsuna turned to see Giotto handing him a towel, a pair of boxers and some flannel pajamas. ''Your suitcases are up in the room but I picked these out for you.''

Thank you Giotto-nii but why do you have a towel too?'' Giotto grinned sheepishly as he glomped on his younger brother quickly before he could get away. ''Because I'm bathing with you silly! Somebody has to clean your back right? And were sharing a bed tonight and every Saturday from today on so you don't have to go to your room later.'' Tsuna paled and and quickly tried to struggle out of his brothers hold.

''N-No! Giotto-nii we only did that when were kids! And I could bathe by myself!'' Giotto just pouted at his brothers protest and held on stronger.

''But Tsuna~ You can't reach your back by yourself, plus the bathtub is pretty big so you might just drown!'' Tsuna just face palmed and walked while his brother still had his arms wrapped around his waist.

''Your like a leech Nii-chan. Your as bas as Mukuro and Daemon.'' but regardless of the insult Tsuna had a smile on his face. He knew his life was just gonna get even more hectic from tomorrow on.

**X-xx-X**

And it's done~ So yea...Poll, review, favorite, alert, do WHATEVER tickles your pickle. X3

But I would prefer it if you reviewed. .


	5. AN

Hellllllllllo there~^^

I am disturbing you with this announcement because the poll is ending in a little over a week.

Now for all the people that don't know about the poll I plan to do a 50 chapter K-M fanfiction challenge and I need a pairing and I decided to leave it to you guys.^^

So far...G27 is winning...and 10027 is in last. Now for all the people who didn't vote I very urge you guys to vote now while you still have a chance.

And if you're wondering when the next chapter for **New Found Love **and **Vongola's Best Student Council **are coming out expect them out after the holiday break so some time in January.


	6. Tsuna's First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Best Student Council.

**A/N**:...Lateness is a fangirl's worst enemy. xD

Enjoy Vongola's Best Student Council Chapter 5!

**X-xx-X**

"Good morning, everyone~!"

"Ah! Good morning Pr-...eh?"

Everybody in the lounge area stared in silence as Giotto practically glided into the room with what appeared to be sparkles around him. G cautiously walked up to Primo as he stood in the center of the room just staring dreamily up ahead at nothing.

"Uh...Primo, are you alright? You look kinda...weird." Giotto just shook his head and turned to the rest of his squad with the same dreamy look.

"I just had the best sleep I ever had in awhile you guys~. Do you wanna know why?"

"I personally don't want to know but I have a feeling you're gonna tell us anyway." Alaude said as he nonchalantly turned the page of his newspaper.

"Well~, I was able to share a bed with my beloved Tsunayoshi last night all to myself~! Isn't that grand?"

"Pedophile."

"Creep."

"Child molester."

"You should be put in jail."

But the insults never reached Giotto's mind as he fluttered to the head of the table and sat down to eat.

"So where is the little bunny anyway?" Mukuro asked as he entered the dining room with Daemon, both looking tired from cleaning up the dining room all night.

"Well, when I left the bedroom he was still sleeping and he looked so cute so I couldn't wake him up, could I?" G face-palmed and looked at his watch. "Giotto, you do realize he has school in less than an hour right?"

"B-but he's so adorable when he's asleep I couldn't possibly wake him up!"

"Giotto-sempai, why don't Gokudera and I try and wake Tsuna up? That way you won't feel guilty about disturbing his sleep." Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera, who looked pretty angry for having to do something with the baseball fanatic, still eagerly agreed since it involved his precious Primo and chibi-Primo

"I don't know...maybe I should just let him rest for today. I mean, the trip here from the house is exhausting itself. Plus, Daemon and Mukuro's dumb antics last night probably scared him."

"Oya~ we thought it was pretty funny~." Mukuro said with a grin but Alaude shot him a look that quiet the navy-haired boy right up.

"Don't worry Primo-sama, this baseball idiot and I have classes with chibi-Primo this period anyway! We'll make sure he's up and ready to go by 9:00." Gokudera said enthusiastically but Giotto looked even more worried than before.

"Leaving this up to Gokudera may be the biggest mistake of your life, Giotto-san. I mean he and G-senpai already screwed up earlier this week." G glared at Lampo as he just continued eating as though nothing bad was said.

"You know, I actually agree with Lampo on this. Maybe you should just go wake him up, Giotto." Asari said but Gokudera seemed deaf to all of their protesta and warnings as he grabbed Yamamoto's wrist and dragged him out of the dining hall.

"We'll be back in an hour Primo-sama!"

**X-xx-X**

"Wow, Gokudera! I've never seen you so enthusiastic to do anything with me like this before!" Yamamoto said as he and the bomber hurried down the hall to Primo's bedroom. Gokudera just scoffed as they reached the door.

"Let's get one thing straight before we go get Tsuna, you baseball fanatic. No touching chibi-Primo. No looking at chibi-Primo, and no talking to chibi-Primo. Got it?"

Yamamoto just grinned as he patted Gokudera's head. "Maa, maa, Hayato-kun if I were to do all that then how am I supposed to help chibi-Primo?" Gokudera just mumbled something under his breath and opened the door to Giotto's room. "chibi-Primo we're here...to..wake...y..ou..." Gokudera's words slurred as he took in the sight before him.

It was Tsuna in his school slacks and Hibari standing in front of him as he buttoned up his school shirt. Tsuna let out a yawn as the raven reached the last button at the top and he pressed his hands against Tsuna's chest to get out any annoying creases. He grabbed the tie from the bedside table and began tying it for the shorter male.

"Nee Hibari-san, do I have to wear the tie every day?" Hibari tightened the necktie and stood at full height to look over Tsuna. "Yes herbivore, you have to. I should bite you to death for even asking that." Tsuna paled as he quickly apologized to the scary raven.

"There...now hurry up and eat breakfast before you're late for class." Tsuna nodded and grabbed his book bag as Hibari walked out the door. He spared a glance at the stupefied Gokudera and smirked as he left.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright? You look kind of pale." Tsunayoshi said as he came over. Yamamoto just grinned and waved it off. "Don't worry chibi-Primo he's just...uh...what's the word my brother always uses...fla..flabbr...flabby."

"Dammit, you damn baseball freak, the word is flabbergasted!" Gokudera screamed but the tall male paid no attention to the insult as he laughed it off. "Maa maa, Hayato, you better stop overexerting yourself before you have an aneurysm."

"ANYWAY!...chibi-Primo, it's time for breakfast so let's go!" Tsuna just nodded as Gokudera ran out of the bedroom, complaining about skylarks and baseball fanatics.

"I-is he always like that?" Yamamoto grinned and grabbed the brunet's hand as he walked out the room. "You'll get use to it eventually. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

Tsuna just sighed.

**X-xx-X**

"Have you heard about the chibi-Primo yet?"

"I heard he got kidnapped by some crazy stalker!"

"That's just a rumor! I heard the Rokudo brothers kidnapped him and made him their personal pet!"

"Well get this, I heard that Primo has a HUGE brother complex!"

"No way!"

The fedora-wearing teacher looked at the crowd of students gossiping away with a smirk. He knew his entertainment was just beginning since he had the source of all these rumors in his class at this time. He quickly swatted his paper fan down on the desk and everybody in the class quieted down. At the same time, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked inside the classroom.

"You two are late, Hayato and Takeshi." Reborn said as he pointed his paper fan at the duo. The silverette just scoffed at the teacher's typical behavior. "We have a pass form from Primo so don't even THINK of giving us detention, damn teacher."

"And since when did I ever take orders from Giotto let alone you? I really don't care about what you had to do. Detention for you and Takeshi today this afternoon."

"W-wha? That's not fair, we were on official business!"

"Once again. I. Don't. Care. Two days now since you wanted to drag it out."

"But I gotta take chibi-Primo back to the dorm this afternoon! Yamamoto and I had to walk him here so nobody would maul him before he made it!

The room burst into chatters as every student seemed to be either amazed or excited by this piece of information.

"Chibi-Primo is gonna be in this homeroom?"

"Does that mean we'll be able to be friends with him?"

"CAN WE BE MORE THAN FRIENDS?"

The class just erupted into even more noise at that question and everybody's eyes filled with hunger. Gokudera noticed this and quickly jumped to the front of the classroom.

"Now listen up, you pathetic jackasses! Chibi-Primo has been put through TOO much on his way here and I refuse to let any of you perverted idiots corrupt his fragile mind anymore than it already is! So you better get any thoughts of even TALKING to chibi-Primo out of your minds right now or face the horrible punishment of Primo-sama himself!" Everybody was silent as Gokudera's rant ended with him breathing heavily.

Yamamoto was laughing nervously at everybody's stunned faces and Reborn just sighed.

'It'll take more than a speech to get these teenage boys to listen to you...'

"So...Primo-sama DOES have a brother complex."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, maybe you should just sit down and let Tsuna introduce himself." Yamamoto suggested as he tried to lead the silverette to his seat. Gokudera just grumbled and took his seat in the front row of the classroom with a frown.

"Now that THAT'S out of the way, Tsunayoshi, you may enter now." Reborn said. The door opened slowly and the brunet took timid steps into the classroom filled with wandering eyes. He nervously turned to the class and stared at his feet as he addressed them.

"Uhh...h-hello, my name is T-Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada. I'm 15 years old and I'm not really good with first impressions so p-please be easy on me."

The class was silent for a few minutes before it erupted into a huge fangirl squeal, but made by guys.

"WE LOVE YOU CHIBI-PRIMO!"

"WE'LL GO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH FOR YOU!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Even Gokudera looked on with happy tears in his eyes. "D-don't worry Chibi-Primo...I'll protect you even if it costs me my life!"

Reborn just face-palmed.

It was gonna be a long year.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Okay so that's all...I wanted to write more but yeah...Nothing much happened this chapter if you ask me. o.o

So...next chapter will include:

Gym time for chibi-Primo.

The mysterious library assistant.

And more of Giotto's brother complex...Er...I mean brotherly protectivness?

See you all next chapter! :3

**EDIT JUNE 19 2012**


	7. Tsuna's First Day Part 2

A/N: So...many...reviews...

***Dies.***X_x

**(Uses phoenix down)**But in other news...I'm probably gonna put a poll up determining the pairing for this story since everybody seems to want GiottoXAlaude or HibariXTsuna...so yeah.

But the poll won't be put up this chapter...or next...or even three chapters after this one 'cause we're still in the beginning of the fic so let's...savor it a little before we start deciding who ends up with who, shall we?

But don't worr,y I'm still taking your reviews and votes into consideration...SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

Enjoy Vongola's Best Student Council chapter 6!

***Dies again***

**X-xx-X**

"All right, kora! Today is dodgeball so suit up and get on the court!" The gym teacher, Colonnello, bellowed to the other students. All of the students seemed either disinterested or annoyed, besides Yamamoto. All the boys went to the locker rooms except for little Tsunayoshi as he looked worriedly in his bag.

"Chibi-Primo, is something the matter?" Gokudera asked as he and Yamamoto were about to enter the change area.

"I forgot my gym clothes in Nii-san's room this morning..." Tsuna said with a frown. Colonnello overheard and sighed. _'Just like Dino...forgetful.' _

"Chibi-Primo!" Tsuna turned to see the blond teacher walking over to him with a rolled up newspaper in his hand. Tsuna looked confused until Colonnello tapped him on the head with his newspaper. "Go to the library for today but tomorrow I better not hear any excuses, kora. Got it?" Tsuna nodded and left the gym, leaving a worried Gokudera.

"M-maybe I should join him...he might get lost or worse hurt or-" But he didn't get to finish before Colonnello delivered a swift slap to the back of his head with the same newspaper. "Oh no you don't! Trying to cut out on gym is what you're trying to do and I won't allow it, kora! Now get to changing!"

"YOU DAMN BLONDE, IF YOU DON'T LET ME SEE CHIBI-PRIMO-GAHH! LET ME GO, YOU DAMN BASEBALL FREAK!" But Yamamoto didn't let up the struggling silverette as he carried him to the locker rooms. "C'mon Gokudera, dodgeball is fun! Why would you miss it?"

"BECAUSE YOU GET INSANE WHEN YOU HAVE A BALL IN YOUR HAND!"

"Hahaha, whatever you say Goku-chan."

"N-NOOOO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Tsuna heard Gokudera's cries of despair even when he was well away from the gym and giggled. The brunet walked down the hallways as he tried looking for the library. It didn't cross his mind earlier but he really didn't have any idea as to where anything was in the school. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and finally went through his book bag to get the map his brother gave to him earlier, not paying attention to his surroundings, or specifically to a certain sound.

A sound was coming from the end of the hallway and it was steadily getting closer and closer to Tsuna but the brunet wasn't paying attention as he continued to rummage through his bag.

When Tsuna finally did remove his head from his book bag, he saw an incoming four-wheeled book cart heading his way.

"L-LOOK OUT!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

**X-xx-X**

Giotto was inside his office trying to concentrate on his documents, but it seemed his mind couldn't focus on the task at hand. His hand seemed to shake every time he went to write something on a piece of paper and his eyes would stray to the window in hopes of seeing a certain brunet. Every time he saw a brunet, his hopes would skyrocket but it would turn out that it wasn't Tsuna and he would get depressed all over again.

He sighed as moved the papers out of the way and leaned his head on the desk, staring at the only photo that had his precious Tsunayoshi at the age of 13 giving him an embarrassed smile with a small wave. He held the picture close to his face and felt tears come to his eyes.

"My poor Tsunayoshi...Poor, little, innocent Tsunayoshi..."

Alaude entered the office followed by Asari and G and they all seemed to stare at the blonde as he seemed to be either mourning or worshipping the picture in front of him.

"U-uhhh...Primo-sama?" G hesitantly walked over to the blonde and patted him on the back awkwardly. Alaude just scoffed as he sat himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Asari stood by Primo's side.

"Maybe I should have let him go to another school...I mean Tsuna's innocence is too much at stake here with a bunch of hormonal boys running around."

"Don't be ridiculous, Giotto. Tsuna is going to be perfectly safe here with us around so you don't have to worry so much." Asari tried to comfort the blonde as much as he could. Alaude stared on and sighed as he threw a book at Primo.

"OW! Dammit Alaude, that hurt!"

"I know it did. You need to get over your complex already. Do you want the fanboys to draw doujin of you two?"

Giotto's eyes seemed to grow considerably in size. "NO! NOT THEM AGAIN! I thought we got rid of all the fanboys in this school!"

"Well technically Giotto, we can't just kick somebody out of the school for drawing. The most we could have given them was detention." Asari replied. Giotto's worried seemed to increase ten-fold as he yanked open his desk drawer and pulled out a ton of doujin.

"DO YOU SEE THESE? AND THESE ARE ONLY A THIRD OF WHAT I CONFISCATED!" Asari picked up one of the books and flipped to a random page before he felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh my...these are quite...graphic."

G picked one up also and seemed to turn into a complete tomato. "W-why in the world is Primo in a maid outfit? And why am I...I-I...DAMMIT THEY'RE GONNA PAY BIG TIME!" G ripped up the doujin and stormed out of the conference room with a scowl.

Giotto sighed as he slipped the pitiful remains of the doujin into his small waste basket. "Asari, do me a favor and stop G before he does something stupid." Asari nodded and ran off to stop the rampaging redhead.

"I can't believe he ripped it...that was my favorite one, too." Alaude raised an eyebrow at this and Giotto blushed. "I-I don't read these out of interest! I read them because I get bored in this office sometimes!"

"Sure you do, Giotto."

"I'm telling the truth! I'm not a pervert!"

"..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CONDESCENDING SILENCE OF YOURS!"

**X-xx-X**

"Oh my god...Primo is going to kill me." Tsuna rolled in his bed as he heard a voice disrupting his sleep. He cracked his eyes open to see a boy who looked around his age with red eyes and red hair. He looked pretty timid and downright scared from where Tsuna was looking.

"I ran over Primo-sama's brother...he's probably going to kick me out of the school and have me assassinated or something...gosh, I'm such a clumsy idiot!" The redhead said as he yanked at his crimson locks in frustration.

"It's not your fault."

"E-eh?" The redhead looked over to the side and saw Tsuna straightening himself up on the bed.

"C-chibi-Primo! You shouldn't be straining yourself!" The boy quickly got up to try and push Tsuna back into a laying position on the bed but being the clumsy mess that he was, Enma tripped over his own two feet in his hurry and landed directly on top of Tsunayoshi. The sudden weight caused Tsuna to lean back on the bed and hold onto to Enma's arm so he didn't slip off.

"E-Enma-kun, are you alright?" The brunet asked while trying to situate them more comfortably.

Enma rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm fine chibi-Primo. I'm just su..per...c-c-clumsy." Enma noticed the close proximity that he and the brunet were in and a mental alarm went off in his head.

_'T-t-too close! I could be killed for being this close or worse...PRIMO-SAMA WOULD EXPEL ME IF HE SAW THIS!' _

With that thought in his mind Enma jerked his head from Tsuna's. "C-c-chibi-Primo I am so sorry!"

"E-eh? For what?"

"I invaded your personal space!" Enma practically screamed.

"Giotto does it all the time..."

"But Giotto's the president! He's practically royalty here, plus you're his brother so it doesn't really-" But before Enma could finish his sentence Tsuna grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked his head closer and closer until their lips met. Enma stared wide eyed at the doe-eyed boy as he pulled away a second later with a small smile.

"See, Enma? I don't mind since you're a friend. It's not like I'm royalty or anything…OH MY GOSH, ENMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" But it seemed to be too late as Enma fell to the floor with his face a fine shade of red and a trail of blood leading from his noise.

The brunet got up, much to his body's rejections of moving, and quickly heaved Enma on his shoulder. But of course Tsuna's luck and his injuries just weighed him down regardless and caused him and the passed out redhead to end up on the floor with Enma on top of him.

"Oww..."

"All right Enma-kun, I think Tsunayoshi is going to be alright so you can go on- Oh dear, what happened here?" The doctor hurried over to Tsuna and picked up the unconscious redhead from on top of him and put him on the hospital bed. He helped the brunet up afterwards and sat him down on one of the swivel chairs and sat across from him with his stethoscope in his hand.

"My name is Fon and I am the doctor in Vongola Academy. Just let me see if you have any bruises and check on your arm and you're free to go, alright Tsuna-kun?" He took the brunet's arm with a gentle hand and examined it for any marks.

"N-nice to meet y-you, Fon-sensei." Tsuna honestly couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that somebody who so closely resembled Hibari and Alaude was sitting there and being _gentle. _It just wouldn't process in his brain correctly.

Once Fon was done with the check up, he gave Tsuna a temporary cast and some painkillers. "The cast only has to stay on for a few days, also take one of those pills everyday for the next seven days and you should be good as new."

"Thank you, Fon-sensei! But, is Enma-kun going to be alright?" Fon looked over at the redhead nodded. "He should be. He seemed to have passed out from shock. Do you know anything about it, Tsuna?" Tsuna gave it a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"Hmm...then I guess it can't be helped. I'll ask him about it once he wakes up. As for you, you better go to Giotto and explain what happened or else he'll be on a rampage. I'll give you a note to excuse you from the rest of your classes."

***OMAKE THEATER 1***

"ALAUDE!" Giotto screamed for probably the 100th time within the hour. Alaude just continued to sit there with his usual facade and stayed quiet even though Primo was practically begging at his feet.

"Alaude...I'm not a pervert! I swear it on my life so please don't use your silence as a weapon and SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!" Alaude, who was actually finding amusement at Giotto begging on his knees, still stayed silent regardless.

"DAMMIT! TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!" The blonde retreated to his desk and sat down, staring at his papers intensely. He picked up his pen and with shaky fingers tried to write down a sentence but he just couldn't stand the silence in the room. The blonde started sweating profusely and his hands seemed to shake even more with each passing second.

"DAMMIT, ALAUDE! YOU WIN OKAY? I'M A PERVERT! THERE, I SAID IT!" Alaude said nothing as he took a sip of his tea even though the president was practically sobbing at his desk.

"Alaude, you're so cruel..."

"I know I am."

***OMAKE THEATER 2***

"Fon."

"Reborn. You look immensely angry. Something bothering you?"

"I'm glad you noticed. My afternoon show got cancelled because the lead showed me a damn doctor's note that excused him from his afternoon classes. Can you be so kind to explain to me why the hell did he need a note for such minor scratches?" Fon looked up from his paperwork with a small smile.

"I heard that Giotto was beyond worried about Tsuna's first day so I decided to send Tsuna home to his brothe-"

"I could honestly care less about that damn blond brat. I know you had ulterior motives. You and your family members are vindictive little bastards so out with the truth." The Chinese man just sighed and pointed over to the redhead lying on the bed.

"I found him on top of Tsuna when I came back from my lunch break." This perked the Italian's interest and he sat down in a chair to hear the rest of Fon's explanation.

"Well he passed out from shock and I just have to wonder what these two were doing for Enma to just faint like that. I knew I'd never get the truth from Tsuna and if I told him to go to his classes he would have stayed here and wait for Enma to wake up and that would be quite...boring if he forced him not to tell anyone." Reborn nodded in agreement.

"You know...Maybe letting Tsuna leave was a great idea after all."

**X-xx-X**

A/N: I am done with this chapter.

I feel proud of myself for writing something this long.

So of course I expect reviews for it. .

Read and Review please! :3

P.S.: If you were wondering, Fon is Alaude and Hibari's uncle.

Also yes, Enma was Tsuna's first kiss.

See you next chapter!

**EDIT JUNE 19, 2012**


	8. The Princess has been Captured!

**Disclaimer:**I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Best Student Council.

**A/N: **Hello my faithful readers~!

...*Has nothing to say*

Enjoy Vongola's Best Student Council chapter 7!

**X-xx-X**

"Nii-chan, I'm ba-"

"TSU-CHAN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Giotto glomped his little brother as he walked inside his office. Tsuna used his good arm to try and push his brother away from his hurting body but Giotto refused to budge.

"Nii-chan...you're hurting me..." At hearing the strangled voice Giotto quickly pulled Tsuna away from his body and looked at his arm, which was bandaged up. Giotto's face went from shocked, to horror, to murderous.

"Who did it Tsuna..."

"E-eh?"

"Who hurt you? Tell me who made you feel this pain and I'll repay them back 100 times more painful."  
>Giotto's eyes started to turn into dark amber as he felt his anger rising even more at the thought of somebody even laying a finger on his little brother. The feeling quickly subsided though as he felt a sharp hit on the back of his unruly head.<p>

"Ow! Alaude what was that for?"

"For jumping to conclusions. He barely made it through the door before you bombarded him with questions." Alaude took Tsuna's hand and led him to one of the chairs in the office and sat him down examining his arm. Giotto huffed and mumbled about how much Alaude was being mean to him before sitting back down at his desk.

"So how was your first day, Tsunayoshi?" Alaude asked as continued checking the bandages.

"Well...I met my homeroom teacher Reborn and he gave Gokudera and Yamamoto deten for being late to class-"  
>ion<br>"He's pure evil." Giotto interrupted but Alaude told Tsuna to ignore him and to continue with his story.

"I wasn't able to attend gym since I forgot my gym clothes in my suitcase so Colonnello allowed me to go to the library for that period but I kinda wasn't looking where I was going and got trampled by a runaway book cart.."

"YOU GOT WHAT?"

"Giotto, be quiet. It was probably Enma helping out at the library again." The spiky-haired blonde just huffed and pretended to look at his documents.

"Oh and I met your uncle, Alaude-san! He's very nice, surprisingly." At this Alaude and Giotto both groaned in distaste. Tsuna looked at both of them in confusion not understanding why they both went quiet but shrugged. "Anyway, he helped me with my arm and right now he's treating Enma-kun."

"So how bad were Enma's wounds?" Giotto asked as he signed more of his documents.

"Well he wasn't badly hurt from the crash. It was when he passed out from the...t-the..."

"'The' what?" Alaude pressed on. Tsuna's face bloomed in color as he hid his face in his collar. "T-that's because..."

"Ohayo Gio-kun~!" Giotto's eye twitched as Mukuro and Daemon entered his office with sinister matching smirks on their faces. Tsuna felt a shiver went down his spine as the younger of the brothers looked in his direction.

"Why hello, Princess Vongola.~" Alaude quickly yanked the brunet away from the teenager's grasp and wrapped him in his arm. He grabbed a gun that was conveniently lying on the desk and aimed it at Mukuro.

"Kufufu, put that toy away, Alaude-kun. We all know you don't have the guts to-" He was cut off as a _real bullet _passed right by his head and into the wall. Mukuro stared at the blonde in disbelief and then turned to Giotto who was rubbing his temples with a frustrated expression.

"I don't know who I should be mad at more. You for firing that damn thing in my office or G. for even putting real bullets in it!"

"He nearly damaged my beautiful face and that's all you're worried about?" Giotto and Mukuro started arguing with each other and Daemon just sighed. He looked at the other two occupants of the room and smiled. Alaude held onto the brunet tighter as Daemon made his way over to them.

"I have no problem shooting you either, Daemon." But the Italian merely waved off the threat and stood in front of Tsuna.

"So Princess Vongola, how would you like to go exploring?" This caused Mukuro and Giotto to quiet down as Tsuna gave him an unsure look.

"Exploring?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi, exploring. Since you're new here, Mukuro and I wouldn't mind showing you around for a little while since the school day is still in session."

"Speaking of which, why are you guys not in your classes right now?" But Giotto was promptly ignored as Daemon kept talking. "I promise we won't do anything reckless and we'll just show you around the school, so how about it?"

Tsuna scrunched his face in thought. He still didn't really trust the pineapple siblings but it's not like anybody else had offered to show him around the school and he did promise not to do anything like before...

"No, no, absolutely not!" Tsuna was knocked out of his thoughts by Giotto yanking him from Alaude's arms and into his own. "I refuse to have another escapade like last time so no!"

"Aw, come now Primo-san, it's just going to be for an hour."

"Yeah and we'll bring him right back!"

Giotto was going to refuse their offer again but he made the horrible decision of looking into his little brother's eyes and seeing his famous pout. Giotto quickly slapped his hand over his face and turned away from his brother but this time Tsuna kept a firm grip on Giotto's arm.

"Giotto...may I?" And that was all it took for Giotto to yield into Tsuna's request.

"You spineless little idiot." Alaude said as he shook his head. Giotto turned to the eldest pineapple twin and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now you listen LOUD and CLEAR, Daemon. If Tsunayoshi has even a SCRATCH when he gets back here, I swear to God not only will I kick you out the school, I will personally see to it that you are not even on this planet anymore. GOT IT?"

Now in these kinds of situations Daemon would have said a witty comeback but the bluenette could see the seriousness in the blonde's face and quickly nodded his head. "You have nothing to fear, Gio-kun." Daemon said as he left out of the office.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said, taking Tsuna's hand and following his brother out the door. Giotto gave the door a weary look and sighed.

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"You should, you really should." And Alaude left the office also, not wanting to hear any of the blonde's constant worrying.

**X-xx-X**

"I hope you understood everything we just showed you. Basically all the bathrooms are located at the end of each hall, homerooms are always located in the middle of the hall so it's easy to get to, and the main office is located on the second floor by the stairs. Simple enough, right?" Mukuro said as he and Daemon walked Tsuna back to the student council's office. The brunet sighed, tired of walking and also being hassled by the numerous students that approached them.

Daemon suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall which caused Tsuna to bump into him. Tsuna stared at the teen and saw him focusing on someone at the end of the hall waiting in front of the student council's room. Daemon turned to his brother and gave him a painful smile. "Nufufu, seems like someone came to stir up trouble. Mukuro, please handle him since he likes you more." Mukuro looked in the direction that his brother was pointing in and sighed.

"What in the world are you doing here, Fran?" Mukuro asked while pushing Tsuna behind him. Fran never ventured too far from the dark levels of Vongola high school and whenever he did he was usually on important business for none other than their delinquent ringleader, Xanxus Vongola.

To say that Xanxus and Giotto, although related, hated each other was an understatement. Xanxus was such an eyesore to Giotto that he constructed a special little dorm on the farthest end of the family-owned land and he and his little delinquent group known as the Varia were sent to study in the basement levels, along with all the other troublemakers that wreaked havoc in his school.

Fran stared at the brothers with a blank expression and then his eyes turned to Tsunayoshi. His eyes widened a fraction before returning to their normal state. He pointed at Tsuna and Mukuro and Daemon took a fighting pose as Fran spoke.

"Found him."

And then three figures charged from one of the empty classrooms and surrounded the trio. Mukuro grabbed onto Tsuna and held him close as he watched their opponents from the corner of his eye. "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, it looks like we ran into a bit of trouble." Tsuna stared at the people who surrounded them.

There was a long silver-haired male, a male with blond hair who had his bangs covering his eyes, and a very tall boy who looked older than his age with black spiky hair and an ear piercing connecting to his mouth.

"Ushishishi~ I can't believe this is Primo's little brother. He's kind of cute." The blonde said with a lecherous grin. Tsunayoshi 'eeped' as the creepy boy raked his eyes over him but he was soon stopped as the silverette pointed his blade at him.

"VOOOOI! LEAVE THE BASTARD PRIMO'S BROTHER ALONE! HE'S A HOSTAGE NOT SOME SEX SLAVE!"

"S-sex slave?" Tsuna cowered even more behind Mukuro. Said teen took out a trident and pointed it at Bel. "Kufufu, if anyone is going to have Princess Vongola as a sex slave it shall be me."

"Nufufu, little brother you're so funny. You're too young to know how to love someone as deeply as I can, but don't fear for I can let you observe me and Tsuna as we make love each and every day.~" At this Tsuna quickly backed away from the brothers and right into the silver-haired male. He quickly took his chance to grip the brunet's arm and placed his blade against his neck.

"VOI! Now look what we have here. The tables sure have turned haven't they?" Tsuna thrashed around in his captors hold and watched as the other two came closer. The creepy blonde leaned his face closer to Tsuna's and gave him the smirk as before.

"Ushishi, since you're a princess and I'm a prince, it's only natural for us to be together don't you think?" But the silver-haired male directed his swords target from Tsuna and onto the creepy teen quickly.

"DAMMIT BEL, LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEVI, CONTACT THE BOSS AND TELL HIM WE'VE GOT THE DAMN BRAT AND WE'RE BRINGING HIM BACK NOW!" The group turned to leave but Mukuro wasn't having it and he struck at Squalo but the creepy blond boy known as Bel stopped him from hurting him.

"Sorry about that, pineapple peasant #2. In any other situation I would love for you to hurt Squalo-sempai but right now he's holding a very important hostage so I can't really allow you interfere."

"Tch, like I wanted your damn protection you damn prince bastard. Listen-" He turned back around to Mukuro and Daemon and put his blade back at Tsuna's throat. Tsuna paled at the sharp object and squirmed away from it but Squalo just kept a tighter grip on him. "We are on strict orders to not harm the little bunny brat but in exchange for that you have to let us leave peacefully or else my hand might just slip."

"How are we sure you won't do anything to him once we're gone?" Daemon stated. Levi just scoffed at this. "It was a direct order from Xanxus-sama. Of course he's going to obey it."

"VOOOOOI! WHY YOU-"

"Squalo-senpai your noisy idiotic yells are going to alert the others." Fran said tiredly. Squalo just heaved out a heavy sigh and started leaving with Tsunayoshi.

"We're leaving Fran there so he can tell you the terms for getting the damn brat back! Make sure Primo is there to hear it also!" And the three delinquents disappeared at the end of the hall.

The green-haired male who was standing by the office door started walking back towards his group but Mukuro latched his hand onto his frog-shaped hat.

"Kufufu...Fran you're going to tell us every last detail as to what's going on. 'Cause right now our fucking lives are at stake."

***OMAKE***

**-Happens before the incident with Tsuna-**

Giotto was sitting in his chair wondering when the brothers and his precious Tsunayoshi were coming back until he got an email on his computer. It was from Lambo, who handled all mail that went in and out of the school.

_Primo you're not going to like this._

_The Millefiore school is going to be visiting in a few days-_

Giotto didn't have a chance to read the rest of the letter before he ran out his office and into his emergency safe pod.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:**Oh dear! Oh no!

Two problems in one day? Oh poor Gio-kun! Poor Tsuna-kun!

Lol, I enjoy making them suffer.

I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter.

Read and review!

**EDIT JUNE 19, 2012**


	9. The Varia VS The Vongola Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I, Ai, does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Best Student Council.

**A/N: **Well...Xanxus makes his debut here.

I'm afraid.

So very afraid.

Enjoy Vongola's Best Student Council Chapter 8! 

**X-xx-X**

Asari followed G and Hibari upstairs to the roof and to the small metallic house located farthest of the roof by the greenhouse. He saw that the house was dented and the windows were cracked, probably by Hibari and there were gunshots in the walls and bullet shells on the floor.

''So let me guess, Hibari came upstairs trying to get Giotto out and you fought him before deciding to finally come and get me, is that correct?'' Hibari just scoffed and G scratched his head nervously.

''You're the only one who could get Giotto out peacefully. I don't even know why he would hide here after all the council members made it back to the dorm.'' G said. They approached the little house to see Giotto staring at them through one of the cracked windows with a scowl.

''Get away from me you guys! I gotta stay hidden for the next month or so!'' Giotto screamed as the trio approached. Hibari kicked the house and frowned at the president.

''He's been up here for the last five minutes whining about something coming to get him and he keeps disturbing my nap. Get him out now." Asari walked to Giotto's window and gave him a reassuring smile. ''Good afternoon, Primo. How are you today?''

''What's so good about it? My worst nightmare is stopping by the school and Tsunayoshi might be- TSUNAYOSHI!'' Asari backed away from the window as Giotto rushed out the house and grabbed the raven's school uniform. ''Where. Is. Mukuro. And. Daemon?''

''I-I don't know. After class was let out I was forced by G to come up to the roof.'' Giotto turned to G and the redhead immediately raised his hands in defense. ''Hey, don't look at me. I haven't seen those idiots since this morning.'' He then turned to Hibari and the raven just scoffed. ''I don't pay attention to idiotic herbivores.''

"G, call an emergency meeting! RIGHT NOW!" Giotto screamed as he speed-walked off the roof with Asari and G following close behind him. "W-why the sudden change of heart, Primo?"

"Because those bastards still have Tsunayoshi and if they do anything to him I swear - What the hell happened here?" Giotto asked as he saw Daemon and Mukuro standing outside the office with a tied up Fran. "Damn, I was hoping to finish this up quick so we won't run into Primo." Daemon said.

"Why is Fran here? And where is Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked with a menacing glare. Mukuro glared at Fran and sighed and turned back to Giotto with a grave expression.

"The Varia has him. Tsunayoshi was kidnapped by Xanxus, Primo.'' 

**X-xx-X**

''VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WE'RE BACK!'' Squalo screamed as he kicked down the door of an abandoned classroom. Tsuna, who was still being held by the screaming Squalo, looked around the room.

It was way different than upstairs. You could tell the on the top floors that they were well always kept clean and efficient but with here it was the complete opposite. The blackboard had slashes in it and knives were sticking out of a makeshift target. The tiles on the floor were broken or chipped, and some completely removed. There were no windows, they were in the basement level of the school so the room was practically in shambles except for the lone flickering light in the center of the room that was illuminating a figure sitting on a chair with his chin in his hand and his long legs crossed.

"Dammit scum, shut the fuck up and get the fuck over here!" The male screamed from the middle of the room. Squalo screamed his own string of curses at him and the raven threw a wine bottle at his head.

"Bring the little piece of trash here." Squalo grumbled something under his breath and pushed the brunet over to him. Tsuna stumbled and tripped from the force of the push and landed on the raven's lap. Tsuna looked up and gasped as he stared into the blood red eyes.

"X-Xanxus-san..."

"Hmph, about time you realized it was me, brat." Tsuna stood up to get a better view of his cousin.

His black hair was covering his blood-colored eyes and there were faint scars on his face. His lips were set in a scowl and his eyes showed boredom as he let out a huge yawn.

"So trash I see you've grown. Not by much though." Tsuna's cheeks grew pink as he glared at his cousin.

"Hey! I've had at least two growth spurts in the last two years!"

"HA! If that's the case, you don't look it.'' Tsuna puffed his cheeks out and stared around the classroom at the other occupants. Squalo was arguing with Bel over something trivial again and Levi was in the corner just standing there.

''Are these the only people here?'' Tsuna asked pointing to the three.

''Nope. There's the annoying frog scum we left behind with those pineapple pieces of trash, That money-hungry bastard Viper is out trying to make money obviously and-''

''XAN-CHAN!'' Xanxus's eye twitched as the girly scream emitted through the room and suddenly the room was flooded with light. Tsuna turned around to the door to see a tall male with sunglasses on with one half of his head shaven and the other half long and green with a pink boa around his neck. ''It's so dreary in here, at least turn on more lights!''

''VOOOOOOOI! DON'T JUST COME IN HERE AND ORDER US AROUND!'' But the eccentric man just waved Squalo off as he approached Tsuna with a smile. ''Hello, I'm Lussuria and I'm the mom of these unruly boys but you can just call me Lussuria-nee.'' The brunet shook his hand awkwardly, not really used to his...flamboyant nature.

''Xan-chan why doesn't Tsuna-chan have a chair? You don't want your hostage to be uncomfortable, do you?''

''E-eh? Hostage?'' Tsuna stared at his cousin in confusion and Xanxus just scoffed at him. ''What the hell did you think this was, brat?''

''Mou~ Squ-kun, you kidnapped Tsuna without telling him what he is here for! That's bad kidnapping manners!'' Lussuria said as he hit the swordsman on the head. Squalo turned around and threw a desk at him but Lussuria blocked it.

''VOOOOOI! DAMMIT, LUSSURIA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THE WAY YOU SPEAK ISN'T CUTE, IT'S DOWNRIGHT DISTURBING!''

''Anyway~ Tsu-chan, you're here as a hostage because Xan-chan wants revenge.~''

''R-revenge?'' Tsuna turned back to Xanxus. ''Revenge for what?'' Xanxus's frown seemed to deepen as he pointed at a map of the Vongola campus on the scratched up blackboard.

''That damn prick of a brother of yours stole what is mine and I'm going to get it back.'' 

**X-xx-X**

''So what's with the emergency meeting anyway? I was going to get my snacks until Gokudera yanked me away from the vending machine by my collar.'' Lambo whined as he rubbed his sore neck.

All the student council members, excluding Mukuro, Daemon, G, and Alaude, were sitting at the meeting table waiting for Giotto to enter the office.

''We have to wait for Primo to get here so he can tell us the extreme situation. Apparently it's a code red.'' Ryohei said. Knuckles nodded in understanding but then pointed to the ceiling. ''But why is Fran here, hanging from the ceiling by his ankles?''

Everybody looked up and gasped as they seemed to finally notice the hanging teenager who still managed to keep the frog hat on his head. ''W-what the hell? Why are you here you frog bastard?'' Gokudera yelled.

''Your leader is getting into BDSM and was practicing on me.'' Fran said nonchalantly.

''LIES! Primo-san would never do that!" At that moment Giotto walked inside the room with a very dangerous aura emitting from him. The occupants in the room were silent as Giotto walked to his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. Alaude and G entered the office next, Alaude with a rather satisfied smile.

''They have been punished accordingly and are now in the hospital wing getting treated by Fon.''

''Good work, Alaude. Now, to deal with this one.'' Giotto looked up at the hanging Fran, who was still unfazed by his predicament, and sighed. Fran was always a tough one who can endure any punishment.

''Fran, can you make this simple for us and tell me why Xanxus kidnapped Tsunayoshi?''

''That monkey king kidnapped the herbivore?'' Was all Hibari said before he got up and left the office with his tonfa in hand.

''Maa maa, shouldn't someone stop him? He might get hurt.'' Yamamoto said but Giotto shook his head. ''It's no use. He'll be able to find him quicker with the disciplinary committee. Besides, we still have to interrogate this one.''

''No need Mr. Brother-complex.'' Giotto turned around to the monitor behind him to see Xanxus sitting in his favorite chair with a lazy smirk on his face.

''Gorilla-san, can you come get me already? All the blood is rushing to my head and it's making me dizzy.''

''Anyway,'' Xanxus continued on ignoring Fran's cry for help. ''I have a proposition for you Primo-scum. I may be willing to give back the brat unscratched if you just handover the title of Primo and let me take my rightful place as Vongola's true successor.''

''Wah-That's ridiculous! No way!'' G screamed at the monitor but the scarred male ignored him. He was staring at Giotto who looked like his whole world had just crashed down around him. ''So what do you say Primo-scum? Your school or the brat?''

"Dammit, Xanxus, give chibi-Primo back!'' Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto held the bomber back from trying to blow up the computer monitor.

Alaude looked at Primo to see his hand twitching, not knowing if it was out of nervousness or anger. He soon got his answer when Xanxus continued his rant.

''And if I don't get an answer by 8:00 P.M, I might just give Tsuna to Belphegor.'' But the raven was cut off as Giotto punched the monitor with his bare hand, causing a huge hole to appear in the middle of the screen. He turned to the other occupants in the room and they all gasped as they their leader's eyes were not the calming gold they usually were but a fierce amber that was filled with malice.

''We're going to save Tsunayoshi.''

***OMAKE THEATRE 4***

**-Who will inherit the school?-**

**Part 1**

**Ages: Xanxus(7), Giotto(7), Dino(8), Tsuna(5)**

To say Giotto and Xanxus didn't get along as kids was a complete understatement.

From the day that their parents let them meet each other in person to now the two boys just had never hit it off as friends or even acknowledge the other as cousins.

But there is one thing that the two always will have in common.

They have a certain devotion to Tsunayoshi. 

**~X27G27~**

''Hey Tsu-chan, what do you want to play now?'' Dino, the oldest of the brothers, asked as he lied down on the rugm trying to catch his breath. Him, Giotto, Tsuna, and Xanxus had just finished a game of tag and exhausted themselves since Giotto and Xanxus took the game a little too far again.

And by too far they mean that the two boys literally tried to kill each other every time they 'tagged' each other. Dino, being the oldest and more responsible one, tried to stop them but he just ended with as many bruises and welts as Xanxus and Giotto had. The only one who seemed to always get out of the hellish game unscratched was Tsunayoshi.

The kids all looked towards the front door as they heard the sound of keys unlocking it from the outside. The door swung open to reveal Iemitsu and Timoteo, Xanxus's legal guardian and Iemitsu's father.

''My my, what are all you boys doing in front of the door? And what's with all these bruises?'' The elderly man said as he picked up Tsunayoshi to check him for any marks. Giotto ran to his father and pulled on his pants' leg with a pleading look. ''Father, Xanxus was throwing stuff around the house just because I tagged him too hard!''

''Too hard?'' The raven ran over to his uncle's other pants' leg and tugged. ''He pushed me into the pool every time he tagged me and kept making me run into walls!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''DID NOT!''

''DID TOO!''

''Boys, boys, calm down!'' Timoteo said while cradling a sleeping Tsunayoshi. ''Now, I came here with very important news for you three.'' Dino, Giotto, and Xanxus looked at the elderly man with interest.

''I am here to decide who will be the president of Vongola Academy with our very own Vongola-style games!'' 

**X-xx-X**

A/N: It's done! Okay...I'm relieved.

Next chapter is going to be tough...But I'll manage.

Please Read and Review!

And thanks to my new beta reader **WhiteAngel128**! 


	10. AN 2

**A/N: **I don't even know what to say...

It's beyond me that it would even happen.

But apparently nobody is safe from these idiots.

So I had at least 3 of my stories deleted.

2 Kingdom Hearts

and 1 Bleach.

I can't even fathom why somebody would report my stories like that.

If you didn't know now I'm telling you. A little group called **Critics United **(AKA DUMBASSES WHO HAVE NO LIFE.) Are the ones going around and reporting stories and getting them deleted, not .

Now I feel bad for insulting the site this whole time when it was those no life, idiotic, rude imbeciles who have too much time to waste on their hands. They even left pretty bad reviews just to add insult to injury.

The fact that I can't do anything to them physically is irking me because I would have punched them in the face by now.

Now the question is what I'm going to do.

Yes I plan to stay on the sight. I won't sit there and let a bunch of idiots ruin me and my stiories but I will have a backup just incase something happens to my account.

I'm highly upset at the moment since those were really old stories and they were some of my first ones that I truly enjoyed writing.

I'm not saying I won't update for awhile I just need time to clear my head.

Btw, If any of you apart of that horrendous group is reading this,

I hate you. You're the reason why a majority of my favorite authors are leaving and it sickens me that you have to prove your point this way. I would say more but I don't feel like writing a whole page on why you deserve to die and how many ways I would torture you for doing this.

To all my faithful reviewers see you guys next chapter.

Link to LJ:

akumaxai . livejournal . com


	11. The Varia VS The Vongola Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I, Ai, Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Best Student Council.

**A/N:** Hello~!

Guys I'm sorry!

I'm not gone and I will update VBSC more often...No promises though since I can't keep them.

Let me also take this time to explain how the school is located since you might be kind of confused while reading this chapter. The school along with the dorms and gym fields is located on a medium sized island and there is also another island that is behind the campus but looks abandoned and surrouinded by a forest but it is the area that the Varia use for school since they're not allowed on Vongola property. There's only one bridge connecting the main island to the Varia island and it usually takes an hour and thirty minutes just to travel from one school to the next by foot.

I hope this helps a little.

Anyway, enough of my ranting. Enjoy chapter 9 of Vongola's Best Student Council!

**X-xx-X**

Xanxus, Lussuria, and Tsunayoshi sat in front of the computer monitor with the 'transmission ended' sign blinking on and off. The brunette turned to his cousin and saw that Xanxus had that creepy smirk on his face like he usually did when he was planning something devious.

''Mou, Xan-chan you need to stop that creepy smile of yours~ You're going to scare Tsuna-chan!''

''N-no it's alright Lussuria-san-''

''Ah-ah Tsu-chan! I told you to call me Lussuria-nee~.''

''O-okay...Lussuria-nee...Are you guys sure this going to work? I mean Giotto can get a little scary when he's like this.''

''Don't worry I'm sure Xan-chan and the rest know what they're doing so no worrying over them.''

''Exactly brat. This is between me and your idiot brother so don't try to interfere.'' Tsuna gulped as Xanxus eyes narrowed on the security camera that showed the student council walking through the yard to the Varia base. Xanxus gripped both of his guns in excitement as the group finally passed the fence declaring that they were now in Varia territory. The raven got up from his seat and went to the door.

''Lussuria keep Tsunayoshi safe. I'm going to take out the trash.''

**X-xx-X**

Hibari was beyond pissed.

He's been running into the gorilla's henchman for the last half hour but no sign of the Varia around. He was tired of beating these small fry and not having an actual fight and it was starting to get on his nerves. Plus there was the whole situation of Tsunayoshi being taken as hostage.

The raven felt the grip on his tonfas tighten and his pace speed up as he wandered the Varia estate. It was one thing to pick a fight with Giotto but dragging Tsunayoshi into the mix was a huge no-no.

He refused to give that gorilla king something that was rightfully his. He claimed Tsuna when the small brunette was just 11 and he'd be damned if he was going to let that damn gorilla and his stupid lackeys take him away.

The raven continued his trek down the broken down hallway until he saw a light coming from one of the classrooms. He approached the door and peered inside to find Belphegor and Levi inside sitting at the desk. Belphegor let out a long sigh as he twirled one of his knives around his index finger. ''It's unnatural for a prince to be this bored.'' Levi ignored the whining prince but Bel kept up his whining. ''Peasant do something interesting.''

''Bel shut up! Were suppose to be on the look out for the Vongola brats!'' The blonde scoffed as he continued to twiddle around with his knife. ''I'm actually hoping they don't show up.''

''And why the hell is that?''

''Well if the Vongola brats don't show up, I can have the pretty little princess all for myself.'' Levi just let out an irritated sigh as he sat back in his chair.

''Ushishishi, you're just jealous that I'll have the princess all to mysel- ACK!'' Levi turned around to see that Hibari had Bel pinned to one of the classroom walls with his tonfa.

''You damn herbivores are going to tell me where Tsunayoshi is or I will bite you all to death and destroy this pathetic excuse for a school.''

**X-xx-X**

''My stomach hurts...'' Lambo whined as his brother dragged him down the hall along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Knuckle. They entered the school through the back entrance while Giotto, G, Alaude, Asari, and Fran entered through the side. They looked around before continuing down the dark halls of the Varia owned building in search of Tsunayoshi.

''How do we even know that this isn't a trap or something? Tsunayoshi may not be in the base anymore with how long we took to even get inside!'' Lambo said in an exasperated tone. Gokudera just chuckled at Lambo's accusation.

''There is no way for Chibi-Primo to leave the facility without me knowing.'' Everybody stopped walking and stared at the silverette in wonder. Gokudera felt a wide grin spread over his face as he explained his grand master plan. ''Well do you guys remember when Primo would always sneak off the island a lot?''

''Hahaha, G. had to put a collar around his neck just to keep track of him.'' Yamamoto added in. Gokudera nodded his head. ''Exactly! I did the exact same thing, except it's not as noticeable as a collar, and it will notify me whenever Tsuna leaves the school grounds.''

''EXTREME thinking Gokudera!'' Ryohei and Knuckle said at the same time. Everybody stared at Gokudera in admiration.

''So where is he then?" Lambo asked impatiently.

"Will you stop complaining you damn cow! We will find Chibi-Primo in due time."

"B-but I thought you said you had a tracking device on him! Those things are suppose to track people down and stuff!"

"No, I said it will only notify me when he leaves school grounds! I would never invade Chibi-Primos privacy like that!"

"WHAT KIND OF USE IS THAT IF WE CAN'T EVEN FIND HIM!?" Yamamoto could sense a fighting getting ready to break out so he quickly gripped Lambo and Gokudera's shirts to keep them apart.

"Maa, maa,you guys shouldn't fight. At least we know Tsunayoshi was not taken too far. If we hurry through the base I bet we'll find Chibi-Primo in no time!"

Knuckle patted Yamamoto's shoulder. "Takeshi is right to the extreme. If we split up we'll be able to find him twice as fast." Ryohei pumped his fist in the air as he and his brother dashed down the hallway screaming something along the lines of 'Extreme dash' or something.

Gokudera sighed in exasperation. He gave Lambo a fleeting glare before he shoved him into his brother. "Go search the front entrance in case they might try to sneak away. I'm sure those extreme idiots, me and baseball fanatic over there can handle the inside of the base. We'll even give you a walkie-talkie in case you run into trouble."

Lambo paled considerably as the thought of running into one of the Varia members crossed his mind. "B-but what if w-we run into Xanxus! He'll crush the damn thing before we could even contact you!"

"Trust me when I say this. You're not the one that crazy bastard is after. He'd probably ignore you just to get to Giotto." And Gokudera walked away from the frightened brothers with Yamamoto.

**X-xx-X**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Knuckle walked down the stairs to the lowest level of the base to find the floor practically trashed and abandoned.

''This is probably where those idiots spend most of their time at. Look how filthy it is!'' Gokudera looked around the first classroom but found nothing until Yamamoto called him over to a darkened corner of the room.

The silverette followed the raven to find an unconscious Levi on the ground with multiple bruises and markings all over his body. ''Maa, maa, whoever was done here seriously did a number on this guy. I don't think we'll be able to get any information out of him.'' Gokudera cursed loudly as he scratched his head in frustration. 'Now what do we do? No leads, No trails, and no Chibi-Primo anywhere at all...'

''I think we should extremely split up!'' Knuckle said. ''This way we can search the basement level and you and Yamamoto can search upstairs to find whoever did this. They couldn't have gotten that far.''

''I think it's for the best Gokudera. At this rate we'll never find Tsuna.'' Yamamoto agreed. Gokudera gritted his teeth and let out a reluctant sigh. ''Fine we'll split up but if you find Chibi-Primo call us!''

''Good luck guys!''

Yamamoto and Gokudera trekked back up the stairs while Knuckle and Ryohei started their search around the basement. Finding all the classrooms empty they ended up down the hall in front of an old teachers lounge. Ryohei opened the door to find the dingiest classroom of them all and obviously the most used of the rooms on the floor.

''Oh dear, oh dear you found our lair! What naughty boys~'' Lussuria got up from his seat as Ryohei and Knuckle took an offensive stance. The flamboyant boy mocked innocence as he held his hands in defence. ''Mou~ I'm not here to fight I just wanted to talk! I really dislike fighting people.''

''Hand over Chibi-Primo or we'll beat you up to the extreme!'' Ryohei yelled.

''Oh you could try...but I don't think your measly boxing skills can stand up to my Muay Thai.'' The door suddenly slammed shut behind the two boxers as Lussuria advanced closer to the duo. Knuckle threw a punch to the older teen which he blocked with his kneecap. Sharp pains traveled up the ravens arms as the attack made contact and he quickly jerked his arm away.

''That extremely hurt! What the hell is your kneecap made out of steel!?'' Lussuria pouted as the metal on his knee shined in the light.

''This is why I hate fighting but I guess it can't be helped. This is where your journey ends boys.''

**X-xx-X**

''I feel like we've been down this hallway already.''

''Dammit G. I knew I should have just read the map myself, you have no sense of direction!''

''I have no sense of direction!? You're the one who had us circle the island ten million times before actually finding a way inside the damn building through the SIDE entrance! We didn't even find the front because you got tired of looking for it!''

''Can you both just shut up for a second so we can figure out where the hell we are.'' G. and Giotto huffed and turned toward Asari and Alaude. They all hunched over the map of the campus but after a few seconds of quiet and stillness Giotto yelled in frustration.

''We'll never find him if we keep relying on this stupid map! We should have just brought Fran with us like I said.'' Alaude sighed and folded the map back up and slapped Giotto with it. The blonde hissed in pain and glared at the retreating back of the assault squad leader. ''If we had brought Fran it would hinder us even more. All we need to do is lure Xanxus out and then we'll get to Tsunayoshi.''

''And how do we do that? Xanxus-san isn't exactly a good listener.'' Asari said. Alaude turned to the rest of the group with an unusual grin.

''Easy. Give him exactly what he wants without a fight.''

**X-xx-X**

''Damn Gokudera! Always bossing us around like he's the boss of us! And Lambo get the hell off of my shirt!'' The two brothers walked towards the school lobby cautiously, Lambo practically using his older brother as a shield as they walked closer to the double doors of doom.

''You know how scary Xanxus gets when he's angry! You're older than me so protect me or I'll have Reborn tell dad about how you're mistreating me again!''

''Don't you drag that damn demon into this-! W-ait ,w-what the hell are those idiots doing!?'' Lampo quickly grabbed his younger brothers hand as he ran towards one of the windows.

Outside of the school they could see a miserable Giotto and a satisfied Alaude holding up a white flag. Lambo quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie to contact Gokudera.

''G-G-Gokudera something weird is happening!''

''DID YOU FIND CHIBI-PRIMO!?''

''Well not exactly b-but Primo is doing something really dangerous!''

''L-like what! Where are you guys at- W-what the hell are you doing here!? And what happened to the knife bastard he looks half dead! W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU TONFA WIELDING BASTARD!'' Lambo and Lampo stared at the device in shock as the rest of the sounds that came out of it was static and bits and pieces of the conversation that was being held on the other end. ''G-Gokudera...Are you still there.'' Lampo took the object from his brother to press it against his ear but quickly removed it as yells emerged from the other end.

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DISRUPTING NAMIMORI WHEN WE'RE NOT EVEN THERE! DAMMIT YAMAMOTO LET ME GO THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO-'' The sounds of explosions were heard before all noise stopped abruptly. Lampo stared at the electronic and then his brother. ''T-that was definitely Hibari in there...''

''But why the hell is he fighting Gokudera!? And where the hell are the others!?'' Lambo and Lampo continued they're panicked conversation not noticing the predator that was about to pounce.

''I say we grab Primo and get the hell off this island! We can't stay here or else we'll all be picked off like bugs!'' Lampo grabbed his brothers hand again but stopped as a sword was pointed directly at his face. Lampo yelled and backed away from the sword and the loud person who was wielding it.

''VOOOOOOI, NOW THAT WE HAVE ALL OF YOU CORNERED THE REAL FUN CAN COMMENCE.'' At that moment Xanxus walked past Squallo with Tsunayoshi who had his wrist tied together. They walked outside the school and could already imagine the yells and string of curses that would be coming out of Giotto's mouth in a matter of seconds.

**X-xx-X**

''Don't yell.''

That was the first thing Alaude told the president as he came outside with his bounded brother. Giotto could feel his face turning red as he tried to contain his yells of anger and excitement from finally seeing his brother. Alaude held out a rolled up paper that had the Vongola seal on the front tied with a neat red ribbon. Xanxus looked at the piece of parchment suspiciously. ''What the hell kind of joke is this scum.''

''The deed for the school. It's yours, so long as you give Tsunayoshi back unharmed.'' The raven couldn't help the maniacal laughter that escaped from his mouth.

''You think I want the damn deed for the school!? I want a rematch you little brat! You cheated your way into getting the rights to the school and I want this school, plus the satisfaction of knowing that I beat your ass fair and square!''

''I won that battle fair and square and you bastard! How the hell do you even cheat at rock, paper, scissors anyway!''

''Wait...what?'' Alaude looked between the two cousins who were glaring at each other as they walked towards each other with their fist clenched. When the two were finally close enough they both took a deep breath and raised their fist-!

''ROCK!''

''PAPER!''

''SCISSORS!'' The two boys thrown down both their arms and within the next second Xanxus had punched Giotto in the face. Alaude stared on with a visible twitch in his eye and an irritated expression on his face.

''You have got to be kidding me...''

''Afraid not Alaude-san.'' Tsunayoshi walked over to the blonde with an equally irritated face. ''This is how they settled the dispute over the Vongola campus when we were kids and it's how they're going to settle it now.''

''Isn't this a bit...childish.''

''Yes but I rather this than them trying to kill each other.'' At that moment a strong punch came from Giotto but the older raven managed to block the hit. ''DAMMIT NO BLOCKING ALLOWED TAKE THE HIT LIKE A MAN!'

''THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN WE FIRST DID THIS! YOU CHEATED YOUR WAY INTO THE DEED AND I WILL TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS PRESIDENT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!'' Xanxus and Giotto kept at the game, whichever being the loser having to take a blow from the other. After 10 minutes of both of them practically pummeling each other into the ground they were both breathing heavily and obviously tired. Giotto gave his cousin a lazy grin as he raised his arm again.

''So best 20 out of 21?''

''Your on you little brat bastard.'' Xanxus began to throw down his hand until the sound of propellers interrupted the two. Xanxus, Giotto, Tsunayoshi, and Alaude looked up into the sky to see a helicopter flying over the Varia base. Squallo ran out of the school with Lambo and Lampo to also see the commotion and the silverette yelled in anger. ''VOOOOOOOI IT'S THAT DAMN MILLEFIORE BRAT!''

''Y-you mean that thing is in ther-''

''GIOTTO-KUN~!'' an affection voice wafted from the vehicle and it made the blonde cringe where he stood. Xanxus stomped over to his cousin

''Get that bastard marshmallow bastard from over my island brat!''

''Forget your island! Alaude get Tsunayoshi to safety- wait...where the hell did they go!?'' Giotto looked around for his two vice captains but neither was anywhere to be found. He paled in realization that Alaude probably left him to fend for himself.

''GIO-KUN I'LL BE STAYING FOR A FEW DAYS SO MAKE YOUR BED EXTRA COMFY~''

''Someone...please help me.''

***OMAKE THEATRE 5***

**-Who will inherit the school?-**

**Part 2**

**Ages: Xanxus(7), Giotto(7), Dino(8), Tsuna(5)**

''Sweetie are you sure this is a good idea. I mean the kids could seriously hurt themselves.'' Nana asked worriedly as the Giotto and Xanxus sat across each other. Between them laid a mallet and hammer, their gazes holding determination. Iemitsu just laughed and took Tsunayoshi into his arms. ''Don't worry Nana the boys know the word restraint. Now you boys know how the games works right?''

''I don't care how the game works. I just want to hit this brat.'' Nono patted his adopted son's shoulder and gave the boys a calming smile. ''No need to get hostile it's just a friendly game of mallet and helmet style rock, paper, scissors.''

''Mallet and...Helmet?'' Giotto looked over to his older brother who just gave him a shrug in return.

''Basically you both play a game of rock, paper, scissors and the winner gets to hit the loser with the mallet. The loser is safe if he blocks the hit with the helmet but the winner wins the game if he gets a hit in.''

''That sounds pretty dangerous dad...'' Dino said wearily. He could feel the killing intent dripping from the young boys at the table as the inched to throw the first move. Iemitsu placed his youngest son down next to the makeshift table that was holding the helmet and mallet. He raised Tsunayoshi's hand as both of the older boys readied themselves to throw their first move...

''3 rounds only you guys so play fair. Ready...'' Iemitsu watched as both boys raised their hands ready to throw the sign.

''Set...'' Their hands started flying down getting ready to make their first sign-!

''GO!'' Tsunayoshi finished for his father. The first round ended in Giotto throwing rock but Xanxus beating him with paper. The blonde quickly grabbed the helmet to deflect the impending blow. Next round Giotto won but Xanxus also deflected the blonds blow. The third round was filled with anticipation and worry. Giotto knew with his cousins quick reflexes that no matter if he won the match Xanxus would have deflected the attack by the time he picked up his hammer. It all relied on the probability of getting Xanxus to mess up during the rock, paper, scissor match but how?

Iemitsu started the countdown and that's when a devious plan formulated in his head. It was drastic but it had to be done if he wanted the Vongola campus under good care. God knows what would happen if Xanxus was in charge.

Xanxus and Giotto began to make their move but then a sly grin came across the blonds face. ''The first one is a ROCK!'' And out of instinct Xanxus threw paper but instead of Giotto throwing rock, he threw scissor's! The raven was so surprised by the different sign that he didn't notice Giotto grabbing the mallet and already knocking his unguarded head.

Time seemed to freeze as Xanxus felt the pressure of the mallet on his head. He could feel shock, disappointment, and then finally anger bubbling up in his chest as the realization settled in.

He was cheated, by Giotto of all people, and had the school stolen right from under his nose.

UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE.

''I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BRAT BASTARD!''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Yeah~! It's done.

I tried to make this chapter as long as possible and I'm actually happy for myself.

The Mallet and Helmet: Rock, Paper, Scissor is based off of an episode I've seen in Gintama and the version where Giotto and Xanxus are older where they use their actual fist is based off of an episode of Air Gear.

Please read and review, even though I don't deserve your praise due to my long absence.

Also I have a tumblr now so I'll also be posting my stories up there and fanart so please follow also!

everydayimslumburin. tumblr . com

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!


	12. Byakuran's Grand Scheme

**Disclaimer: **I, Ai, Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Best Student Council.

**A/N:** Things are heating up now guys.

I'm gonna enjoy these next few chapters. Tormenting them and even you guys is what makes me smile.

I'm joking.

Kind of.

Enjoy chapter 10 of Vongola's Best Student Council!

**X-xx-X**

''GIOTTO-KUN~!'' Giotto groaned and turned his swivel chair around to see the white blur that has been a pain in his ass since last week. The older teen ran inside the office where the other student council members were currently, or rather TRYING, to have a meeting. The atmosphere quickly dropped as the overly cheerful Byakuran danced around the presidents chair. ''So Giotto what are we going to do today?''

''YOU are not going to do anything you marshmellow freak of nature. Our work is piled up because you continue to take our president away!'' Gokudera yelled as he threw a stapler at the Millefiore president but it was quickly caught by a blond with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He tossed the the stapler over his shoulder as he let out a tired sigh. ''Please refrain from trying to hurt our president this year it's bad enough he's practically useless when he's uninjured so just imagine how much of a pain it will be if he was injured.'' Byakuran seemed to ignore the insult or didn't hear it since he was too busy trying to take Giotto out of his seat but the blond seemed to latch himself onto his chair and was holding on for dear life.

''C'mon Giotto-kun you kept me locked up inside this stuffy dormitory all week! I want to go outside and play this time!'' The blond president forced a smile on his face as he tried his hardest to hold his anger away within himself.

''I already told you Byakuran that I do not have time to play with you today...''

''But you said that yesterday!'' Byakuran whined as he practically hanged off the side of Giotto's chair. The blonde looked down into the older man's eyes to see them impossibly large with tears threatening to spill over. The president groaned in annoyance but held his ground as both teenagers continued their unintentional staring contest, which ended with Giotto being the winner due to Byakuran's low attention span.

''Fine, have it your way then! I'll just find someone else to hang out with.'' And Byakuran stormed out of the office, making sure to slam the door in the process. The Vongola president rubbed his temples and stared at Spanner as he stood there idly sucking on a lollipop. ''Is there a reason why you guys decided to come earlier this year instead of the designated date?'' The mechanic shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

''Byakuran-sama was suppose to come next week but he suddenly changed his mind and said we were leaving immediately.'' Lampo yawned as he looked through his PDA to see if the Millefiore president left some kind of message alerting the student council about his change in schedule but to his surprise he did not find any. The sophomore raised his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Spanner.

''But why? What made him change his mind so drastically. I mean yeah, the marshmallow freak is irresponsible and a little stupid but he's not THAT stupid to just suddenly hop on a jet and fly all the way to the other side of Japan right? He would have at least told Shoichi to contact us.'' Lambo asked the Millefiore mechanic but once again all they got was a shrug of the shoulders.

''I'm not entirely sure how that works either. Unlike you guys Byakuran only has one vice-president so everything that deals with finances, traveling, enrollment, paperwork, and all that other stuff is suppose to go directly to Shoichi. Now that I think about it he wasn't even on the plane when we left and he usually comes with us whenever we visit you guys.'' G. gave Spanner a suspicious look before heaving a heavy sigh.

''Well there's no use worrying about it now since they're already here so let's just deal with it while we still have the situation under control.''

Alaude nodded his agreement. ''So in order to keep the school in one piece Byakuran has to be kept happy. You know what that means Giotto.'' The blonde groaned and held his head in frustration as his two VP's went over the notorious list that Spanner was nice enough to gift the Vongola Student Council with the first time they visited.

**How to keep Byakuran in a good mood:**

1. Keep him well supplied with marshmallows and other sweets.

2. Do not mention anything about Bluebell

3. If Shoichi is looking for him, do not tell Byakuran or there will be dire consequences.

4. Byakuran and Giotto must spend time at their special area.

5. Once again, marshmallows.

''Maybe this year we can somehow not have Byakuran destroy something out of his fits of rage. Although it might be a little harder since we have a little side mission...'' Alaude spared a glance to his leader and Giotto nodded his head in understanding.

''Don't worry. I made sure that he will never make contact with Byakuran during their stay.'' Giotto sat back in his chair and looked over his paperwork. ''Now, shall we pick up where we left off?''

**X-xx-X**

Byakuran was not angry believe it or not.

He was just upset that his longtime friend Giotto could not hang out with him but then again he figured that was his fault also. He should have never left so early in the week but he really had no other choice in the matter.

'_If that little brat didn't tell me to come earlier I could be at home eating my marshmallows and planning a great day with Giotto!' _The Millefiore president fumed as he walked down the courtyard and into the garden. He sat down on one of the benches and stared at the water lilies that were littered across the pond and sighed in boredom.

''If Bluebell was here she'd make sure I was happy...We could be eating lot's of sweets and other things right now if it wasn't for that stupid brat always ordering me around! He's so frustrating and smug compared to his other brothers that it makes me so angry...'' Byakuran could feel the anger rising throughout his body and he clenched his teeth trying to control himself

''Umm excuse me?''

''WHAT!?'' Byakuran spat to the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts. He turned around to see Tsunayoshi standing at the entrance of the courtyard with a sketchbook clenched closely to his chest. Giotto's eyes widened in surprise but soon the look was replaced with a kind smile. ''So it's true then...''

''Hmm, what's true?'' The Millefiore president merely waved his hand to drop the subject. He moved over and patted the space on the bench. ''Would you like to sit down?'' Tsuna cautiously walked over to the white haired teen and sat next to him. Tsuna looked at the older teen to see he wasn't in the Vongola school uniform.

''D-do you not go to this school?''

''Nope. I'm visiting from Millefiore Academy.'' He held out his hand to Tsunayoshi. ''I'm Byakuran Gesso.'' Tsuna took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. ''I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada'' A very unmanly squeak emitted from the brunette when the older male yanked him into his open arm and gave the smaller body a tight squeeze.

''I can tell we're going to have a great time this week Tsu-chan.''

**X-xx-X**

Giotto had a strange feeling.

And it wasn't the type of feeling he would get when he was around the Rokudo brothers.

No. This feeling was much worse. Like something precious to him was being ripped from his grasp...or something along those lines.

Well he wasn't sure what it was.

All he knew was that no work was going to be accomplished with this 'feeling' grating in the back of his mind. The blonde pushed his chair away from his desk and let out a loud yawn. He turned his head to the side to gaze at his two vice presidents who continued typing away on their laptops at the other end of the oval table. The blonde let out a rather obnoxious sigh but neither VP's turned their heads to acknowledge him. Giotto, obviously not use to being ignored, continued to let out a string of groans and sighs until one of his VP's acknowledged him.

G., being the most obvious one to succumb to the presidents needs, turned to the blonde and gave him a strained smile. ''I-Is there something disturbing you Giotto?''

''I'm bored.'' The red head can feel the anger rising throughout his body as Giotto tried to look as innocent as possible. He took a deep breath as he tried to calmly talk to his immature president. ''Giotto we have too much paperwork to finish but maybe a short break-''

''Don't let the little brat neglect his duties.'' Alaude said as he cracked his knuckles. ''We finally get the Millefiore herbivore to leave us alone for a few days so I refuse to be backed up in more paperwork than we already are.'' G. sighed as the leader of the covert squad and Giotto practically tried to kill each other with their glares.

''If I had known you guys were going to keep me cooped up inside this room all week I would have gladly took Byakuran up on his offer to hangout today. I haven't seen Tsunayoshi since Monday because of you two!''

''If it makes you feel any better he actually seems to be doing surprisingly well now that you aren't coddling him so much.'' Giotto's jaw tightened as he gave the vice president a cold glare. ''And how, pray tell, is that suppose to make me feel better?''

''Hm? Oh it's not, I just wanted to rub it in your face.''

''YOU DAMN BAS-''

''P-PRIMO!'' The three occupants inside the room looked up to see Gokudera running inside the office and Asari following behind him. ''P-Primo! W-we have...a..problem!'' The silverette wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Asari looked on wearily as he patted the younger teen on his back. ''Honestly I don't see what the big deal is. I think it's great that chibi-primo made a new friend.''

At the sound of his little brother being mentioned Giotto was immediately all ears as he quickly stood from his chair. ''What happened to Tsunayoshi?'' Asari, who was trying to make light of the situation, tried to calmly tell the president what exactly was going on but of course the smoking bomber was louder and quicker than the calm teen.

''BYAKURAN AND CHIBI-PRIMO HAVE CAME INTO CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER.''

**X-xx-X**

Byakuran could honestly say he's been having the time of his life since coming to Vongola Academy. He was no stranger to the other Vongola brothers but this one just seemed to have such a different air around him compared to the others. He was like a miniature Dino but more on the cute side rather than handsome and not as clumsy.

Byakuran and Tsunayoshi were currently in the arts department of the school and the Millefiore president was helping the younger teen with his figure drawing assignment. Byakuran was perched upon a windowsill where the mid afternoon sun was gently hitting the older teens face. Tsuna, who was on the other side of the room, was currently sketching the Millefiore president with the utmost concentration. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Byakuran kept giggling due to the look the brunette was making as he was sketching which caused the brunette to give him a disappointed look.

"Byakuran-san I need you to hold still or else the picture will never get done!" Tsuna sighed as he put his drawing utensils away. The Millefiore president let out a chuckle and grabbed his marshmallow bag on the other side of the windowsill. ''Well it's not my fault Tsu-kun looks so cute with his 'concentrated' look on his face. Besides I'm tired of standing around all day, lets play in the garden again!'' The younger teen sat across from the hyperactive president on the windowsill and picked up his sketch book. He flipped through the pages carelessly but was interrupted once Byakuran yanked the book from his hands. He flipped through the book until he reached the page that caught his eye and showed it to Tsunayoshi.

''You drew this Tsu-chan?" Tsuna looked at the page the older teen was indicating and smiled fondly. The picture showed a 13 year old Giotto being held in a headlock by a 14 year old Dino. "I drew it the year Dino was taking Giotto to Vongola Academy for the first time. Although.." Tsuna fingered the tear marks at the end of the page and pouted. "I think one of my brothers stole the other part of the picture. I didn't find out until I looked through the sketch book carefully enough to see the picture was torn in half."

"What was drawn on the other side?"

"We'll it was me and-"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, TEACHERS, AND FACULTY MEMBERS!" Tsunayoshi and Giotto looked up at the intercom when they hear Gokudera's voice blare through the speakers. "WE HAVE A CODE RED EMERGENCY! I REPEAT A CODE RED EMERGENCY! IF CHIBI-PRIMO IS SEEN PLEASE ALERT PRINO-SAN IMMEDIATELY OR ANY OTHER BEST STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS. IF BYAKURAN IS SEEN WITH CHIBI-PRIMO DO NOT TRY TO APPREHEND THE TARGET YOURSELF, ALERT THE ASSAULT SQUAD IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT-"

The younger teen paled as the silverettes voice repeated the announcement once more and he could have sworn he heard hundreds of chairs scraping against the floor simultaneously. Panic fueled his system as he quickly ran to the door and flicked the lock before any of those fanboys came running and raving. He turned around, expecting to see a confused or even petrified Byakuran, but was surprised himself to see the Millefiore president standing by the window with a rope and backpack.

''Don't worry Tsu-chan I know exactly how to handle these types of situations!''

**X-xx-X**

Lampo yawned as he walked inside the covert squads meeting room with his daily snack needs but paused at the sight that was in the middle of their floor by Alaude's desk. Gokudera was sitting on the floor, propped up against Alaude desk, with what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck and bound with handcuffs behind his back. The green haired freshman looked around cautiously before advancing to the unconscious form and poking him on his cheek.

''G-Gokudera-kun...A-are you alive?"

"CHIBI-PRIMO GET AWAY FROM THAT MARSHMALLOW FREAK!" Lampo jerked away and ran behind the couch in fear at the sudden outburst. Gokudera feel back, still unconscious, but mumbling something about a mutant marshmallow army.

"You'll have to excuse him Lampo. I already warned Gokudera about his blood pressure but he continues to overexert himself so I had to take him out by force." Asari took a seat at Alaude's desk and gave the silverette a worried look. "Honestly between him and his brother I don't know which is going to get a heart attack first."

Lampo took a seat on the couch and opened up his laptop."Speaking of Gokudera what was up with that announcement he made earlier? I'm surprised Alaude-sempai isn't barking orders at us to go find Chibi-Primo yet." He plugged up his laptop to the large monitor which showed Vongola Academy's seal on a login page. He logged in to the database and clicked one of the many icons littered across the screen and it brought up a digitized map of the campus. On the map there were red dots and blue dots, red being the assault squad members whereabouts and blue being the covert squads. There was one dot on the screen that was golden and larger than the rest that had 'Primo' above it and another dot that had a caramel color that said 'chibi-primo'.

''It's a good thing I upgraded Gokudera's location detector. Now we can can tell where Chibi-Primo is while he's on campus, unfortunately I can't tell if Byakuran is with him but it's a start. So now that we pinpointed his location what do we do?''

Asari looked from the screen, the partially empty meeting room, Gokudera's still unconscious body, and back to the screen again.''Well since Alaude-san can't make it back to the barracks I will be filling in for him until further notice and the best thing for us to do right now is stay put. Gokudera's unconscious, you have to monitor Chibi-Primos location, Alaude is with Giotto-san, and of course the Rokudo brothers are nowhere to be found. Our whole squad is practically scattered around the campus.

''I don't see why Alaude-sempai didn't let me put a chip on those two when I had a chance.'' Lampo grumbled as he minimized the map window and brought up Mukuro's and Daemon's schedules. ''It says here that Mukuro has living environment and Daemon has physical education this period. I'll ring up Verde and Colonnello to confirm their attendance.''

''Good thinking. While you're on the phone you might as well call Takeshi and tell him Chibi-Primo's location. Let's try to nip this problem in the bud while we still have it under control.''

**X-xx-X**

''Byakuran how did you know about the microchip on my school I.D.?'' Tsunayoshi asked as he and Byakuran ran down the empty corridor. The Millefiore president merely gave the teen a small smile. "I just had a feeling..."

'Or rather I had to deal with the same situation with Giotto a few years back...But Tsu-chan doesn't have to know about our relationship just yet.'

The two teens stopped their running once they reached the baseball field. Tsunayoshi plopped himself down on one of the benches and tried to catch his breath while Byakuran took a seat beside him and opened up a bag of mini marshmallows, plopping a few in his mouth. "Wow Tsu-chan you must be terrible in gym. That was hardly a sprint!"

"Byakuran we ran down three flights of stairs and halfway across the campus...Does that honestly sound like just a 'sprint' to you?" Byakuran looked thoughtful but shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I've been around the campus so much that it seems small. It's lucky that we steered clear of any student council members though."

"I guess-"

"Ah! Tsuna?!" The brunette paled as Yamamoto ran over to him and Byakuran. Tsuna could feel himself practically hyperventilating at the impending doom that was about to commence as Yamamoto's face went from surprised to caution as he saw who Tsunayoshi was standing with. Byakuran, who noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere, grabbed Tsuna's hand and began running away from the baseball lover. Yamamoto picked up his speed once he saw the Millefiore president trying to flee with Tsunayoshi, he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed his older brothers number and placed it at his ear.

"Takeshi? What in the world are you running after, I gave you the location of Chibi-Primo already!"

"B-but Chibi-Primo is right here and he's with Byakuran-san! I'm in pursuit right now!" Asari nearly dropped his phone as he looked at the map on the screen.

Tsunayoshi's dot was still in the art room but there was another dot also entering the room. The dot was from the disciplinary squad and belonged to none other than Hibari. A few seconds passed where Hibari and Tsuna's dots stayed still until Tsunayoshi's suddenly vanished along with Hibari's.

"W-what just happened?" Asari asked with a hint of frustration and fear. Lampo wiped his brow of the nervous perspiration that gathered there and started typing something down on the computer. He locked the screen to follow all of Yamamoto's movement's so they won't lose track of him or Chibi-Primo.

"Well...Either Hibari was taken out by someone, which is highly unlikely, or something caused him to get angry and destroy Tsuna's locating chip and he destroyed his own because he's obviously going to do something irresponsible and he doesn't want us to stop him..." Asari heaved a big sigh and turned his attention back to the phone. "Takeshi stay in pursuit of Chibi-Primo. Do not let Byakuran collect too much distance between you two."

"It might be too late for that Nii-san. I think Byakuran is trying to steal one of the covert squads cars!" Asari jerked his head back to the map to see Yamamoto's dot heading for the Best Student Councils parking lot. Lampo also noticed this and noticed that Lambo was actually in that area. He quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed his brothers number.

"H-hello?..." Lambo's drowsy voice came through the speaker and Lampo silently cursed. If there's anything Lampo hated most about his brother, it was the fact that he's practically useless when he's sleepy.

"Listen to me carefully Lambo. Byakuran is heading towards you with Chibi-Primo right now and you need to fend him off until Yamamoto gets there! Do not let him get to the car!"

"...whuzzat?...Chibi-Primo?..."

"DAMMIT LAMBO WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay, I'm awake now! Now what the hell did you wan- AAAAAAAAH!" Lampo jerked the phone from his ear and even Asari cringed and turned his attention to the phone due to how loud the scream was. Lampo stared at the phone in fear as static and a few bits and pieces of conversation were heard from the other end and then just complete silence. Lampo put the phone back to his ear hesitantly. "L-L-Lampo...you there?"

"Why hello there!" Lampo let out a surprised shriek and dropped the phone in fear. Asari and Lampo both looked at the fallen phone as a playful yet sinister chuckle was heard from the other end.

"Awh, you don't want to speak anymore? No matter, all you have to do is listen." There was a distinct sound of an engine revving up in the background and Yamamoto yelling 'wait' and 'stop'. "Your brother was so nice to leave the keys in the engine for me so I'll be taking my leave now. Don't worry about Chibi-Primo he's in great hands. See you guys later!" Lampo cringed as the sound of the cell crashing into pavement was heard and then the call was dropped. "Dammit he destroyed the phone so we can't track him by that either..." Lampo sighed in defeat and picked his phone back up from the floor. "So now what do we do?"

Asari furrowed his brow in concentration. "Well I'm pretty sure all the cars have tracking devices in them so were not a complete loss...although I'm pretty sure Byakuran's going to abandon the vehicle soon. Let's track down the cars coordinates for now and we'll see where to go from-"

"SEND ME!" Asari and Lampo looked at the floor in surprise to see Gokudera struggling against his bindings. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Gokudera you know I can't do that."

"We'll why not!? I have the GPS with all coordinates for everything in the school and you seem to forget that I was on the disciplinary squad before! You and Lampo have to stay here and you can't get a hold of Primo-San either so just let me go!" Asari looked ready to retort until Lampo raised his hand. "I agree with Gokudera. Even though you have assault squad training you have to stay here and I'm no match for Byakuran." The upperclassmen sighed and defeat and got up from his desk. He walked over to Gokudera and undid the handcuffs.

"Thanks Asari-sempai! I won't let you dow-"

"Oh I know you won't. I'm sending Yamamoto and Knuckle with you for back up."

"W-what!? Why!? And of all people why Yamamoto!" But Asari wasn't hearing any of Gokudera's complaints and he sat back down in his seat. "Well even if you do have assault squad experience Byakuran isn't someone who should be taken on alone. Plus the rules clearly state that if a junior covert squad member is going to confront a potential threat they must have a senior member and assault squad member to back them up."

"I know the rules dammit! Just why those two." The silverette was practically whining at this point but Asari's deadpan expression was a clear enough reason for the teen to stop complaining.

Gokudera took a few minutes to gather suitable clothing and his dynamite. Once he was all suited up Lampo handed the necessary equipment.

"I already imputed the coordinates of the car. There's a high chance that when you get close enough to the car it would be abandoned so when that happens call me or Asari-sempai and we will guide you guys. I can't track Byakuran or Chibi-Primo but I'll give you the route they would most likely take."

Gokudera nodded his head and started to leave until Asari stopped him. "Gokudera, Yamamoto and Knuckle will meet you by the parking lot for the covert squad. Also please refrain from destroying anything. If anything were to be destroyed its coming out of the covert squads budget."

"Yes sir!"

**X-xx-X**

"So I got the report from Asari."

"Did they get him!?"

"Nope." Giotto banged his head on the desk and let out a frustrated groan. It was nearing evening time and Giotto's been locked inside his office since the news of his little brothers disappearance. Alaude and a very reluctant G. decided that it was best to keep their president under constant surveillance and have him complete the massive load of paperwork they had piled up. The covert squad president knew that if they let Giotto join the fray then nothing would get done and more damage than good will be caused by his actions.

"Can I at least get some kind of detailed summary of what's going. As the president I have a right to know." G. Pulled up a new tab on his laptop and opened the email Asari sent to him. He put on his reading glasses and began to read the contents of the email.

"Starting with the covert squad, Asari and Lampo can't leave their barracks, Gokudera was sent to apprehend Tsunayoshi and Byakuran, and Mukuro and Daemon haven't been seen since 8AM this morning. Moving onto the assault squad, Yamamoto and Knuckle are with Gokudera, Lambo is in the infirmary, Ryohei had a boxing match today and is currently not on campus but should be returning by 9 PM, and Hibari might destroy the campus out of a fit of rage." Giotto facepalmed.

"...What the hell Is going on with my school?"

"Moving on to more important news-"

"HOW THE HELL IS THE WELL BEING OF MY BROTHER NOT IMPORTANT!?" But Alaude, as always, tuned the raving president out.

"Asari managed to pinpoint Tsunayoshi's whereabouts. Byakuran seems to have dragged him to the abandoned theater where the drama club stores all their old props and costumes." The blonds eyes widened in realization. It then dawned on Giotto the kind of situation he was in, why Byakuran was prolonging this ridiculous game of hide and seek, and why he would run to the theater of all places.

Byakuran wasn't going to release Tsuna to just anyone, not until he and Giotto spend time at their secret place.

No matter what the cost.

**X-xx-X**

Gokudera looked on wearily as he, Yamamoto, and Knuckle walked through the darkened Vongola campus. After finding Byakuran's getaway car abandoned by the drama club's parking lot Asari gave them the order to walk over to the abandoned drama theater. It was already evening time and if there was one thing the silverette hated more than teaming up with Yamamoto, it was walking the campus during the evening.

Due to some..._very unnerving and frightening experiences. _

But that story is for another time.

The group continued their walking until a distinct sound of banging could be heard at the end of the pathway. Gokudera readied his dynamites but Knuckle stopped the younger teen before he could light any of them. "Gokudera stop being so paranoid!"

"I'm not being paranoid! I know you and Yamamoto heard that too! It could be Byakuran setting traps! Or worse...!" Yamamoto tried to hold back the chuckle but it seemed to slip out and unfortunately for him Gokudera heard it. "You find this funny!?"

"E-eh? Ahaha...Sorry Gokudera but it is pretty rare to see you scared of anything, let alone something that doesn't exist."

"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT YOU DAMN BAS-"

"Herbivores you do realize your not suppose to be screaming on school grounds, correct?" Gokudera practically jump several feet in the air from Hibari's sudden appearance and ran behind Knuckle. The raven let out an annoyed sigh and started walking towards the end of the path. Knuckle followed the underclassmen while dragging a very terrified Gokudera and a confused Yamamoto follow suit. "What are you doing all the way out here Hibari-san?"

The leader of the the disciplinary squad ignored the other ravens question and kept walking. The group was quiet until they reached the abandoned theater that Byakuran was suppose to be hiding out in but there was something obviously amiss about the place.

The front door seems to have suffer a brutal beating due to the many indents on it, a majority of the windows were destroyed, and it seemed a few trees were uprooted and being used to try and destroy the side of the building, to no avail.

Needless to say it seems like the theatre was practically impossible to get into.

''Just as I was about to corner that marshmallow herbivore he managed to elude me and make his way into the theatre. For whatever reason this damn place is practically indestructible though.'' Hibari's rage practically leaked from his body as he glared at the front entrance of the abandoned building. Knuckle approached the door and looked upon it's frame to see a faint marking of an ox and cursed underneath his breath. He knew exactly why this building was impenetrable.

''Unfortunately I don't see us entering this place anytime soon.'' Gokudera walked over to Knuckle and once his eyes noticed the same marking he groaned from frustration. ''Those damn cow brothers seem to always cause some kind of problem! How am I suppose to save Chibi-Primo now!?'' The silverette fell to his knees in exasperation and began to sob. Yamamoto walked over and patted the teens shoulder in comfort but looked confused as he searched the door for some kind of hint. ''Why can't we get inside and what does Lambo and Lampo have to do with it.''

"Well before Gianni took over all the mechanical duties of the school Lampo was in charge of it. Not saying he was bad at it but...lets just say his inventions usually had disastrous accidents." The older raven walked over to one of the broken windows and knocked on the silver wall that was preventing entry. "This right here is pure titanium. We have no idea how he even managed to acquire it but let's just say Asari wasn't happy with the covert squads budget that month."

Yamamoto walked over to the other windows to see the same titanium plates blocking each entryway. He scrunched up his face in confusion. "So why is this place so heavily guarded? It looks like a regular old theatre."

"Last year the drama club had this huge Romeo and Juliet play for the whole school to enjoy. Since this was the largest theater on campus the drama club decided to hold the play here but there was a small issue concerning the cast members-" Knuckle was cut off by his cellphone ringing. He grabbed the device and placed it to his ear and was greeted by a by a happy Asari.

"It seems we may be done and over with Byakuran's little games. Alaude and G. are on their way now with Giotto."

"But I thought Giotto was suppose to stay put?"

"Well it seems the only way to get inside is by having Giotto's fingerprint so they have no choice but to bring him. Just sit tight for a few minutes they'll be there soon."

"Well you might want to hurry since Hibari looks about ready to destroy this whole place from the ground up."

**X-xx-X**

Byakuran was happy.

Why is he happy you may ask?

Because right now he was sitting down with Tsunayoshi and enjoying marshmallows of course! Light conversations here and there and some occasional blushes from the younger teen is what kept the Millefiore in high spirits but the true excitement was about to commence in a few minutes.

Byakuran knew the campus like the back of his hand and since the VP's were too busy keeping their precious president at bay, Byakuran had more than enough time to play his little games. Although all of that was coming to an end today.

It was his last day here on the Vongola campus and even if he had the utmost fun bothering the student council and making friends with Tsunayoshi, his trip was far from over just yet. Byakuran still had yet to hang out with Giotto at their special place, which happened to be this particular theatre, and the Millefiore president will be damned if he lets Giotto get away that easy. Now that the student council is in a frenzy and the white haired teen held the most important thing to Giotto, he knew sooner or later Alaude and G. would have to let Giotto come without any fight if they want their school to stay in tact.

Because even if Byakuran is one person, he has the capabilities of destroying practically anything and everything if he's angry enough.

So far it's been fifteen minutes since Byakuran secluded himself and Tsunayoshi inside the theater and the only thing that greeted them was the ruckus that was emitting from outside the entrance, most likely the work of Hibari, to no surprise.

''A-are you sure he can't break in here Byakuran?'' Tsuna looked worried as the sound of breaking glass came from the side of them. The older teen gave Tsunayoshi a reassuring smile and patted his back. ''Don't worry Tsu-chan, there's no way the Skylark can manage to...Ah?''

The Millefiore president stopped himself due to the metal shutters that was protecting them from the inside began to raise. Tsuna, fearing for the worse, ran behind the white haired teen to protect himself from the prefects impending wrath but what greeted the duo was not a rampaging Hibari but a lone spiky haired teenager standing at the front of the entrance.

''Giotto-nii?''

''GIO-KUN!?'' Byakuran was already running towards the exit to grab the blonde and squish him to death but a hard blow against the head practically knocked him face first onto the ground. Byakuran was going to retaliate but a pair of handcuffs were promptly placed upon his wrist and he was being held by a very annoyed looking Alaude.

''W-what's the big idea! I want to see-'' Byakuran then realised that the figure he thought was his precious Giotto-kun was actually a mannequin with a spiked up wig. He could feel his anger building up inside him and Alaude let him go, but not out of fear, more so out of the verbal beating the white haired teen was about to receive.

''YOU'RE not going to be seeing anything for quite a while Byakuran-nii!'' The older teen gulped in fear and looked down to see a rather pissed off blue haired girl staring up at him with disappointment and annoyance in her eyes. She grabbed the president's ear and pinched it, bringing it down to her mouth.

''Do you UNDERSTAND how much trouble you put Shoichi-kun through!? He practically had an ANEURYSM because you up and disappeared on us for a whole week! THEN to top it all off you destroyed your locator chip and had the AUDACITY to hire those damn pineapple brothers to keep us off your trail!''

''B-b-b-but Bluebell it wasn't my fa-''

''DON'T go blaming _him!_ He told us his side of the story and he's getting the punishment he so rightfully deserves as we speak. YOU on the other hand are to get on that jet in the next ten minutes or so help me God I will take away all your marshmallows!''

''B-but Bluebell!''

''DON'T 'BUT' ME!'' Tsunayoshi stared on in fear as Byakuran was practically manhandled by the smaller girl and quickly tried to make himself invisible as he snuck past the bickering duo. He walked over to Alaude who was standing outside of the theater with earplugs in his ear. When he noticed Tsunayoshi approaching he took them out and cringed at the yelling that invaded his senses. ''I don't think I can deal with Giotto's whining and that brats voice all in the same day.'' A crash emitted from behind the two and the brunette paled when he saw the little girl throw Byakuran into one of the makeshift prop trees. ''W-who exactly is she?''

''That little monstrous bundle of chaos is Bluebell, Byakuran's little sister.'' Asari came over to the two with a wide satisfied smile on his lips. ''Thank the heavens she got here when she did too or else Hibari would have destroyed this place and everyone in the immediate area.'' Tsuna looked around the area to see the place void of anybody besides himself, Asari, and Alaude and tilted his head in confusion. ''Where are the others? And how did you guys get the doors to open without my brother here?''

''Well we had your brother it's just he really wasn't...in his right mind.'' Tsuna, once again tilted his head, and Alaude decided to make it easier on the brunette. ''Before coming here we shot your brother with a tranquilizer.''

''W-WHAT!?''

''It was the only way!'' Asari tried to reason with the younger teen. ''If Giotto were to come here concious all hell would have broken loose! And trust me when I say this, this option didn't go as smooth as I hoped. Gokudera passed out from seeing Primo unconscious, Hibari looked like he was ready to murder Byakuran once we opened the door so G. was forced to take him out as well...although he need a few more darts than a normal person would...''

''B-but my brother-!''

''Is okay. We had Knuckle drive everybody back to the dorms to ensure that everything was kept nice and quiet. Byakuran is leaving tonight and that damn brat can finally get some work done instead of lollygagging and you can have some much needed rest.'' Alaude ruffled the teens hair and Tsuna pouted. He sighed in defeat, still not happy that his brother was drugged up, but satisfied that this whole mess was behind them now...

...Or at least he thought it was until Byakuran tried to latch himself onto Tsunayoshi's arm.

''T-Tsu-kun help me! Bluebel-'' The Millefiore president was promptly put quiet by Alaude, who happened to have a tranquilizer gun in his hand. ''Asari please help her get that thing onto the helicopter. It's an eyesore.'' The raven hauled Byakuran onto his shoulder and began walking, Bluebell following behind him, until she stopped by Tsunayoshi. She stared at the boys eyes as she raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly. The brunette blushed and Bluebell let out a small giggle.

''I can't believe how alike yet different you two are.''

''Huh?...'' But the younger girl merely smiled and walked off, giving him a small wave. Tsuna waved timidly back to her and frowned a little.

And to think he's only been here for three weeks and his life at Vongola Academy was already this hectic.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **GEEEZUSS THAT TOOK FOREVER!

I was going to turn this into a two part chapter but then I realized how long it's been since I updated this so I decided just to give you guys the whole thing.

So how do you like it? I know's it's un-betad for the moment but please bear with it until I send it to my beta please!

Any questions you have I will not be answering because I have a HUGE surprise that I think youn guys might like in the next few chapter so you're just going to have to sit at the edge of your seats and WAIT!

Love you guys! and please review!

**-Ai**


	13. Midterm Madness Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I, Ai, Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Best Student Council.

**A/N: **It's a filler chapter!

I don't know why I announced that!

...Enjoy chapter 11 of Vongola's Best Student Council!

**X-xx-X**

G. was happy.

Why you may ask?

Well after Byakuran's little escapade two weeks ago things have finally quieted down on the Vongola school grounds. Giotto was back to his semi-normal self, the student council was FINALLY able to get some work done, the Rokudo brothers were still serving there one month long detention and grounding punishment which means they were out of everybodys hair, and overall it's just been peaceful, calm, and serene around the usually rowdy campus and G. couldn't wish for a better two weeks than this. It was actually the first few calm days that Tsunayoshi gets to experience since arriving at the school and the pink haired male was glad that the brunette can see the school in a new light.

That is, until test season snuck upon the council members. That's when the havoc resurfaced within the school once more.

**X-xx-X**

"Ah! Chibi-Primo!"

"Tsuna! Good morning!" The brunette turned around in his seat to see his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, entering the lounge room and walking towards him with strained smiles. It was currently their break hour and Tsuna was enjoying his lunch after the very stressful day he's had. For some reason today's lesson seemed more challenging than last weeks and Tsuna wasn't prepared for the sudden shift in the curriculum. At the moment he had his textbooks and index cards strewed around his bento to try and catch up with the new lessons. If there's one thing Tsuna didn't want to happen was for him to fall behind in school so early in the semester.

Yamamoto and Gokudera approached the table and upon looking at the scattered school work the baseball star let out a whine. He slumped into one of the seats next to Tsuna and put his head down. "No more school work!" The raven groaned out. Gokudera took a seat by Tsuna and placed his reading glasses on his face, also opening up one of his textbooks. "That's the spirit Chibi-Primo! Don't let the baseball idiots laziness get to you, its always best to get rid of your homework as soon as possible."

"Well that's easy for _you _to say. You're ranked number five on the list. A FIVE! Its hard to compete with that."

Tsuna looked between the two with confusion. "List? What list?" The silverette would have preferred not showing the list to Tsuna but Yamamoto was already whipping it out from inside his book bag. He handed it over to the brunette and Tsuna looked over it with a raised eyebrow. "Every semester during our midterms and finals a list is created determining where each council member stands in the academic field. Its just a ranking list to everybody outside of the student council but it reaps big rewards for us." Yamamoto grinned from ear to ear as he explained further. "The squad with the most members who crack the top five get a huge bonus in their allowance for the rest of the semester!"

"Which is saying alot since the allowance we currently get can't even get us by for two weeks at most." Gokudera said with irritation in his tone. "Our treasurer is really stingy since supposedly we break more than we deserve to earn. That's saying a lot when our treasurer is only nine years old and probably can't even spell finance!"

"That's so rude Gokudera-nii! I'll have you know I can spell two years above my grade level!" The trio turned around to see a young dirty blond child with hazel eyes standing with a huge book in one hand and his other hand holding onto Giotto's sleeve. "It's nice to see you again Takeshi-nii, and a pleasure to finally meet you Tsuna-nii!" the young boy held out his hand and Tsuna looked at it cautiously, but took it anyway and gave it a slight shake. Something about the younger boy put Tsunayoshi off a little. He shook the unsettling feeling off and directed his attention to his older brother. "So aren't you going to introduce us Giotto-nii?"

"I would prefer not to since he can be somewhat of a sneak sometimes."

"Hey!" The youngest boy shouted indignantly, giving Giotto a playful slap on the shoulder. The two took their seats around the table to continue their story. "I might as well get the pleasantries out of the way. This is Fuuta De La Stella, our cousin and ranker for the school." The brunette's eyes widened as he heard this information. "Cousin? But we've never met."

"Well you see Fuuta has a special gift that causes him to be heavily guarded by our grandfather. The poor boy is hardly allowed out of the house most times but twice a semester we get to borrow him to settle the councils...financial difficulties."

"I'm a ranker!" the younger blond piped up. "I make rankings of all kinds for the student council but the biggest ones are their academic ranking. I come during finals and midterms to rank them and see which squad deserves the grand prize of 10,000 yen per person and a 50,000 yen grand prize for their squad for the continuation of the semester!"

"That's amazing! Yamamoto I'm surprised you're not happier about this, it's a great opportunity for everybody." Tsuna said ecstatically. Gokudera let out a laugh at Tsuna's comment. "Have you seen the baseball idiots grades. The only thing he really passes is P.E.!" The raven stared at his classmate with a sheepish grin. "Maa, maa, Hayato is just jealous because he's all work and no play. Its good to slack off once in awhile."

"Once in awhile' huh?" Gokudera grabbed the paper that the raven gave Tsuna earlier and held it up for all to see. "Does last midterms ranking look like 'Once in a while' slacking to you? The only assault squad members who made it into the top five were my brother and myself, the rest of you guys didn't stand a chance!" Tsuna cringed at the blunt truth staring right at them on the paper. As the silverette said none of assault squad members did that well on their last midterm and honestly it was quite sad.

**Futa De La Stella's rankings for the Best Student Council's finals**

**1. Giotto Iyeatsu **

**2. Daemon Rokudo/Alaude Hibari**

**3. G. Gokudera**

**4. Mukuro Rokudo**

**5. Hayato Gokudera**

**6. Asari Yamamoto**

**7. Lampo Bovino**

**8. Knuckle Sasagawa**

**9. Hibari Kyoya**

**10. Takeshi Yamamoto**

**11. Ryohei Sasagawa**

**12. Lambo Bovino**

"This list kind of speak for itself when it comes to the assault squads attitude towards academics." Giotto says with a distressed sigh. He loved all his members, he really did, but honestly there's nothing Giotto can do about the lack of motivation surrounding the assault squad. G. was the only member of the squad who got above average marks on his midterms/final and even then he only did it to beat out Alaude, which never happened. the rest of the members are a lost cause to the president.

Lambo is way lazier than his older brother due to his obsession with sweets and video games which caused him to fail ALL the time, Knuckle and Ryohei are too busy with their boxing team to worry about their grades which is why they only kept them at 'average', just to keep their coach happy and to stay on the team, Takeshi was the type to cram the day before the test and still end up failing, plus his baseball always came first, and Kyoya never showed up for class, preferring to bite troublemakers to death. The only time someone other than G. made it to the top five from the assault squad was when Gokudera was still on their team but now the chances of the assault squad winning anything were slim to none since the silverette was transferred to the covert squad.

"Needless to say it's just a waste of time for us to try and-" Yamamoto began but Tsuna slammed his hands on the table, a look of defiance on his face as he stared at Yamamoto. "No way are you going to give up without even trying!" Everybody at the table looked at Tsuna in surprise at the sudden outburst. It wasn't often that you see the short brunette upset over something. "My mom always told me that you can do anything you set your mind to!" He turned to Giotto and pointed an accusing finger. "And shame on you for not pushing them more about their studies! Don't you remember how you use to always sit with me and help me with my lessons? Why can't you try that with the assault squad?"

"W-Wha? Tsuna that's completely different!"

"How so?"

"They have the attention span of an ANT! No, worse than an ant, they have no attention span at all!'' Giotto said exasperatedly. ''Theres no way I can get all the assault squad members to sit down together and STUDY!" But Tsuna merely scoffed and got up from the table, clear determination in his eyes.

"I assure you that the assault squad will be in tip top form come next Monday morning. You can count on it!"

**X-xx-X**

**Monday-Lambo**

Tsunayoshi returned to the lounge area feeling pumped up and ready to go. He's made it his absolute goal to make sure all the members of the assault squad was ready for the test this coming Monday and he refused to go back on his word. The brunette decided to comprise a list of how to separate the assault squads study dates, starting from most difficult to least, and Lambo was (obviously) first in line.

The brunette dropped his book bag off on the couch and quickly made his way over to the vending machines, knowing this is the exact spot you would usually find the young raven after school. Just as the brunette was about to round the corner he ran straight into the person he was looking for. The two clumsy boys fell over, a pile of sweets and cakes surrounding them. "Chibi-Vongola what on earth has you in such a hurry?" The raven asked as he rubbed his head. The brunette shot up and quickly grabbed Lambo's hand, dragging him over to one of the tables. The raven looked on confused as Tsuna grabbed his book bag from the couch and started emptying its contents on the table. "Lambo it says here from your last transcript that you didn't do so well on your global history final."

"Well yeah I was-"

"No excuses!" Lambo shivered in fear as an unknown fierceness flared up behind Tsuna's eyes. "If you have time to make up excuses you have time to study!"

"B-but Chibi-Vongola-!"

"No buts! We start now!"

An hour and a half into the lesson and Tsuna can say there has been no progress whatsoever. If Lambo wasn't staring into space he was commenting on how pretty the brunette is or complaining about his severe sugar withdrawal and quite frankly Tsuna was at his wits end with the raven. After a few more minutes of useless explanations Tsuna decided it was time for a break. Just as the brunette took out his book bag to grab his half-eaten bento, the young raven quickly pounced upon the smaller boys shoulders, his eyes impossibly wide. "D-Did Vongola-sempai make that?" Tsunayoshi looked at the raven, an eyebrow arched in confusion, and then looked back at the homemade bento. He raised it above his head and watched as Lambo's eyes followed the movement and then brought it under the table and nearly let out a giggle as the raven strained his neck to keep the tasty dish within his line of vision.

"C-Chibi-Vongola you don't understand how rare it is for Vongola-sempai to cook around here! I only tasted his cooking twice since my enrollment here two years ago, and then second time I had to steal it!" The brunette looked a little weary as Lambo practically clawed at his outstretched hands to try and reach for the lunch. Eventually Tsuna was able to calm Lambo down, although he was still fidgeting in his seat.

"C'mon Chibi-Primo its only fair for you to share. You made me spill all of my snacks and cakes and I always have a snack after classes! If I don't my ability to focus decreases by the hundreds!"

"Oh really?" the brunette looked interested as he eyed the bento and then the textbook lying forgotten on their table. Then an ingenious plan sprung up inside the brunettes head and he was pretty surprised at himself at not thinking about it earlier.

Bribery. The oldest trick in the book and judging by how his family operates he should have this plan in the bag.

"Say Lambo-kun are you really that hungry?" The brunette asked in a seemingly innocent tone, even batting his eyelashes for effect. The raven eagerly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the enticing boxed lunch. "Well I'd be happy to give you some but I just can't seem to remember the exact date of when World War I started..."

"June 28, 1914. The shot heard around the world, which sparked the beginning of the war, was due to the Archduke Franz Ferdinand being assassinated in Europe." The brunette looked surprised and gladly plucked one of the fried shrimp from the box and fed it to Lambo, who happily consumed the morsel.

This cycle continued for another hour or so and once the bento was nearly done Tsuna managed to cover the entire timeline of World War I. To say Tsuna felt happy at the progress he's made today was an understatement, he was beyond ecstatic and proud of Lambo for proving that he could be just as knowledgeable as the other members...with just the right amount of snacks of course.

He just hoped the rest of the assault members were this easy to handle.

**X-xx-X**

**Tuesday-Ryohei and Knuckle**

"Colonello-sensei!" The blond veteran turned around to the chipper voice to see Tsunayoshi running up to him with an abundance of maps and scales in his arms. The teen was out of breath once he reached the gym teacher but tried to talk regardless of his lungs craving air. "Sensei...I-I need...your h-help!"

"Uh sure..." the blond rubbed Tsuna's back to try and help him regain his breath. "Whatcha need help with Kora?"

"Ryohei and Knuckle!"

"Those two boxer idiots? What about them, don't tell me they're injured or something, there's a match in three weeks." The brunette frantically shook his head and dropped the many pieces of equipment in his hand and pointed to them. "How do I get them to study!" Colonello nearly laughed at the near impossible task Tsuna asked of him. Ryohei and Knuckle studying? Completely laughable and ridiculous. ''Sorry kora, but that's a little too much to ask fo-''

''So you want to help Ryohei and Knuckle?'' A smooth voice asked. Colonello and Tsuna turned around to see Reborn entering, a small smile on his face and his favorite chameleon, Leon, resting in his breast pocket. The brunette nodded his head hastily at Reborns question. ''Well there is _one _way to get them to focus but the real question is whether you're up for it or not.'' Tsuna's face brightened at this and Colonello just laughed at the brunette's naivety. Honestly to think the brunette would willingly accept help from _Reborn _of all people, without any kind of hesitation, was amusing. The blond even considered warning Tsuna about Reborn's vindictive ways, but decided against it.

The schools been way too quiet lately, it was time to shake things up a little to get the ball rolling.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **It's done!

Sorry about the lateness but trying to pass HS by December so I can go to college in January is stresing me out but the updates will keep rolling out of me regardless. So drop a review, fav, alert, whatever you wanna do, do it.

Next fic to be updated might be **The Many Suitors of Tsunayoshi Sawada **or **The Strangest Kind of Love **or both...but don't get your hopes up too high, you know how unreliable I am.

See you next chapter guys!


End file.
